7 Steps Towards You
by BubblingIllusion
Summary: There are 7 love legends surrounding Cliff Village. Aera believes if she follows all of them then she will meet the man of her dreams. However her best friend Ryouga thinks that it's foolish and gets in her way. Will fate allow Aera to meet her love? Note: Since people have been asking. Yes, this is set before the storyline of the actual game
1. Legend 1: Song By The Waterfall

_**Song By The Waterfall**_

In this village there are 7 superstitions that have been passed down from generations to generations, for so long so that they have also been considered as legends. The first one is; if you sing your favourite song by the waterfall at dusk, the first person who hears that is your soul mate. If all 7 legends are fulfilled, you get to be with your destined one forever.

'I'm so bored, why won't Ryouga hurry up and come over like he said he would? Wasn't he supposed to help me figure out the legend today? I don't like waiting like this, I'm getting kind of lonely. Hurry up Ryouga and come; otherwise I'll give you such an earful.' I got up and started walking around the front of my house; it sure is boring I thought. I really want to see Ryouga but why won't he hurry up? He's always making me wait but I guess I'm such a handful that he can't it. I let out a little laugh at the thought then sighed. Then I started to think about those superstitions, every girl in the village believed them and it's no surprise that I would too. The first legend is if you sing your favourite song by the waterfall at dusk. The first person to hear it would be your soul mate. Thinking about just makes my heart skip, it's nothing new I am a girl after all. I stopped halfway when I saw a figure running towards me, I squinted my eyes to see if it was Ryouga but I couldn't tell. As the figure came closer I could see blue blob. It must be Ryouga I thought so I ran as hard as I could and jumped on the figure.

"Ryouga! I'm so glad you came!" I smiled and wrapped my arms tightly around the person I that I though was Ryouga.

"Oh my, Aera have you finally figured out your feelings towards me?" I heard a slight giggle but it wasn't Ryouga's voice, as I looked up I was surprised to see that it was Lynn that I had my arms tightly wrapped around. I jumped back straight away; I could feel my face go bright red. How could I have made such a silly mistake, how embarrassing I hope she didn't get the wrong idea?

"Um . . . Lynn, where's Ryouga? Is he coming?" I asked, trying to smile but my cheeks were still a little flushed.

"Oh so you weren't thinking of me? Ryouga? He's still sleeping why?" She giggled a little but had a slightly teasing grin on her face. I can't believe it!! Ryouga's still sleeping; does he know what time it is? Also he made me wait this long for him, why that no good, lousy excuse for a huma- . . . living creature! I'm going to go there right now and wake him up in the most inhumane way possible.

Totally ignoring Lynn I dashed all the way down to Ryouga's house, he better still be sleeping heavily right now. Without any hesitation I swung his door open and marched straight up into his room. There lying on the bed was Ryouga sleeping peacefully, without a care in the world. I took a look around, his room looked so much cleaner than mine. Well I guess that's the kind of person Ryouga is, always well organised even though he's a boy. I took a few steps forward towards his bed and leant over. Wow his sleeping face looked so cute, he looks so much more adorable when he's asleep. Looking at him I somewhat feel at peace, I felt a smile crept up my face. Hey wait, I suppose to be angry at him not feeling happy to see him sleep. Oh great, now I feel like such a pervert, well better just wake him up and get it over with.

I opened my mouth and was about to release the biggest scream ever but something stopped me. He was just looked to serene, I couldn't bring my self to wake him up, my face started going bright red. What's going on? Why won't my voice come out? This guy made me wait for 1 hour, while I was sitting in the hot sun he was sleeping cosily in his cool house. My mouth was wide open next to his ear, I held this position for quite awhile since I couldn't find my voice. If someone where to walk in right now, they would've though I was completely insane or just a pervert.

"Ugh . . . . Aer" Ryouga let out a small yawn and turned towards his side.

"Huh? Ryouga?" I couldn't help replying to his muffled voice.

What was he trying to say my name? Was he dreaming about me? No way, probably just dreaming about beating me in a duel again or something. Still, why am I feeling really weird? I don't like this feeling. That's it I'm just going to scream now.

"RYOUGA!! GET UP ALREADY!! HOW LONG DO YOU PLAN TO SLEEP!?" I screamed as loud as I can and yanked the blanket off his bed. I didn't expect that Ryouga would come rolling down with the blanket.

"Oof! What the hell was that? . . Aera? Couldn't you act more like a girl and wake me up a little gentler?" He rubbed his head and gave me a little glare.

"What!? This is entirely your fault you know. Keeping me waiting for so long, didn't you say you were going to help me fulfill this first step to the legend?" I tried to sound superior and in control.

"What are you talking about? I said I'd help you tomorrow." He gave me a dirty look and sighed. Completely shocked I tried to think back. It took my brain a few minutes to process the information. Oh . . . he was right. It was tomorrow, it was just I got the days mixed up. Oh no, that means I barged into his house and forcefully dragged him out of bed. This isn't good I can feel his eyes glaring at me, it doesn't look like he'd gotten much sleep, his eyes were a little bloodshot and he looked terribly angry at me. I could feel sweat dripping down the side of my face as he stood up.

"Um Ryouga . . . I ugh . . . well you see . . . it's just that" I stuttered not knowing what to say, I looked down at my feet. I could see his feet step a little bit closer towards me. Oh no, what do I do? Should I run? I should because it's too early for me to die. I haven't even had my first kiss yet, what should I do? Please God help me, please make a book drop on his head or something. I should just turn around and make a dash for the door but my feet won't move. As I raised my head I realized that I was already opening the door and sprinting out of his house. I guess I was lost in thought and my body just acted on its own. Well today it worked to me advantage. Yes I'm going to be safe but then I felt something pulling on my dress.

"Ahhhhhh!" I let out a squeal as I feel to the ground. Ouch something was holding me tight; I took a look around and found that it was Ryouga! His arms were around my stomach not letting me go.

"You think you could just rudely interrupt my sleep and get away with it." I could sense the murderous aura flowing from him, this time it feels like he's really going to kill me. As I braced my self and closed my eyes for a while nothing happened. My eyes were still closed and I was slightly confused, why wasn't I dead yet? He should've at least snapped my neck by now. I opened my eyes and tried turning around but his face just glared at me, he sighed and got up.

"Man, you sure really love believing in stupid things like these. You must really be willing to risk your life, geez waking me up like that." He scratched his head and looked down at me. "Well get up, weren't you the one who wanted to do this annoying thing? Don't just sit there, get up" He said that to me but he lifted me up right after.

'Ah . . . thanks. Right yeah I'm going to find my true soul mate tonight and you have to help me." I was bursting with joy all of a sudden. I couldn't help smiling at the fact that I was going to meet me soul mate. I turned to Ryouga but he looked a little bit annoyed with me, I wonder why.

"Wait Aera, wouldn't I be the first person to hear your song because I'll be right there with you?" He avoided my face while asking me this.

"Haha but you're my best friend so that couldn't possibly be true, right? Don't say such weird stuff" I laughed a little and started heading towards the water fall, in a few more moments it would be dusk. I heard Ryouga let out a little sigh.

"If you think about it, my theory still makes sense. Geez you are so dense, man this legend this sure is troublesome. As if it's going to work anyway." Ryouga slowly and reluctantly trailed behind me. We were so close to the water fall by now, I wanted Ryouga to come with me because I might look like a looney singing by myself at night. Also I feel a lot more comfortable if Ryouga is next to me besides he can tell me if I sing good or bad.

"Okay we're here" I turned around a smiled at him "Well listen to my song now okay and tell me if anyone passes by, boy or girl. I want to make sure that he's a guy, I don't want a girl."

"Okay, okay just sing already" He gave a half hearted smile back. I cleared my throat and faced the waterfall. Okay soul mate you better be here because I've been practicing this song every night before I go to sleep. I'm pretty confident in my singing abilities, how bad can my voice be anyway. I opened my mouth and the tunes slowly flowed out. I chose the lullaby dad use to sing to me, yeah he wasn't the best singer but I still liked it. This song always calms me down no matter how stressed I'm feeling. So soul mate, please hear this and be relieved, I'm singing this for you who ever you are. After I finished I could hear clapping, I opened my eyes to see Ryouga smiling at me.

"Wow who knew you could sing, pretty impressive Aera but I wouldn't get to cocky. Even if your soul mate heard that he wouldn't be pleased. I'm only praising you because I thought your voice would sound like an injured turtle." He was slightly teasing me, trying to get me aggravated and it was working.

"Whatever! Did you see anyone pass by?" I asked sounding a little annoyed.

"Nope, not a single soul" I could tell he was happy saying that because he face looked like a big sunflower right now.

"What!? No way, you're lying. How can this be? Well I'm sure the next legend will work out." I wasn't about to give up just because of a minor set back. I'll try the next legend some other time and of course Ryouga would be there to help me.


	2. Legend 2: Deep Down

_**Deep Down**_

In this village there are 7 superstitions that have been passed down from generations to generations, for so long so that they have also been considered as legends. The second on is; if you dived into the pond near the entrance of the village, the first thing you grab while down there would belong to your destined one. If all 7 legends are fulfilled, you get to be with your destined one forever.

The sun's not very bright today and its cold, darn it I'm still sleepy I don't want to get out now but the earlier I get out of bed the sooner I can find a great boyfriend. I giggled at that thought; I can't wait to see my ideal man. Well I guess lying in bed isn't going to do anything I better get up. Hmmm I wonder if Ryouga would help me today as well, although he doesn't look like he enjoys this superstitions stuff. I hopped out of bed and got changed, brushed my teeth too. I have to try and improve my image before I meet my soon-to-be-boyfriend. Wow my hair looks really messy today, should I brush it but I'm going to dive into a pond anyway. Oh then I guess Ryouga can't come since I'll be wearing much clothing and it'll be a little embarrassing. Okay then, I've decided Ryouga doesn't have to come today, I can handle it myself today.

I tried to find my a change of clothes since I'd be diving into the pond, I know it's going to be very cold so I better bring a clothe or something to dry myself. I'll just wear a simple undergarment to dive into the pond, it's still pretty early so I'm sure no ones outside right now. It's still dawn so it's a safe time to go swimming.

I crept out of the house very slowly because Blaire would be very upset if he knew I was going out for something such as this. He'd say it was trivial and he'll probably lecture me about being a good Craftknight instead, then he'll probably suggest that I'd marry Ryouga. No way, that's not going to happen, I have to find my ideal guy, not just my best friend. I slowly closed the door and ran all the way to pond, good no ones here yet. I have plenty of time to dive down and get something. I might meet a few fishes and they'll probably but this is in the name of love so here goes. I took another good look around to see if there was a peeping tom or anything, okay no one, the coast is clear. I slowly began to strip down to my undergarments,, I was wearing a thin, little dress underneath all my clothes so it was okay. It was fairly thin so I knew I'd be cold but I wouldn't dive in wearing my whole outfit, that'd be crazy. I took a few steps towards the pond and dipped my toe in it. It was cold but I'm confident I could handle it, I'm a Craftknight after all. I don't know how that applies but it just does.

Slowly I slipped my whole leg into the water and then my whole body, the pond was deeper then I remembered. I used to go swimming with Orin in this pond all the time when I was little, I guess it's just been a while that's all. I began treading water and began to wonder how far it was from the bottom. I can't hold my breathe for a long period of time but if I really try hard I'm sure I can reach the bottom and snatch something. Okay so here goes, I took a deep breathe and dived under the water.

Wow, it looked so pretty under here and it's surrounding by many fishes. Such colourful corals and what stunning rock formations. I was admiring the beautiful scenery until I ran out of breathe. Oh shoot, I got distracted and lost my focus. I need more air so I swam back up to the surface.

I was gasping for air, I couldn't believe I got distracted so easily. I need to pay more attention to my goal, this is for my soul mate here. Okay this time I'll defiantly get something, should I aim for an actual object or some sort of rock? No I think it's better if I go for something that might actually belong to someone. Oh, better make sure there's still no one here. I took another good look around, not a soul in sight. Right, that's good I can take another go, grab something, get out, and change back into my clothes and then run back home. I smiled at my great plan.

Suddenly I felt a shiver down my spine, was someone watching me? I don't know it suddenly feels eerie. Okay, I'm getting scared; just get the object quick then run. I took another huge gulp of air and jumped back under the water. The beautiful scenery can't distract me anymore, I have to aim for the bottom. Hmmm let's see, is there anything I can grab. My arms and legs were getting cold as I swam deeper and deeper towards the bottom. I'm almost running out of breathe so I need to find something quick. It was a little dark as I went down but I could still see a bit. Then I saw something shiny, I thought it must be an object that someone dropped down here and I was right, it was a ring. Okay then just a little further and I can reach that ring, oh no I'm running out of breathe. I won't make it, no this ring is defiantly something that I need. If I can find out who owns this then I'll be able to get my boyfriend, come one just hold on a little longer Aera. As I struggled to swim faster I could feel my brain and chest starting to hurt, darn I can't get it in time. I'll just go back to the top and then go back down to retrieve it. I turned my whole body around and swam as fast as I could to reach the surface. My face was probably blue now from holding my breathe for so long. I was so close my hand was about to touch the water's surface but then suddenly I felt something tugging on my leg.

"Ahhhhhh" I opened my mouth but all that came out was bubbles, I turned to see what had grab my leg and turns out it was an eel constricting my foot. Oh no it's dragging my back down, no I need air. I tried to get it off my foot, using all my strength to try and pry it apart. Let go, let go, let go of me! My fingers are starting to go numb, I have to get this thing off me, it keeps pulling me deeper and deeper. At this rate I'll defiantly die, I can't die now and not here. Oh man, what a stupid way to die, being killed by an eel. Someone help me . . . but no one was here when I checked. No one can come rescue me, I can't scream or anything. I'm a craft knight and this how my life's going to end? I didn't even get to meet my destined one yet. No I can't give up I struggled and as my last resort I bit the eel, it felt really disgusting but the thing did let go of me. Okay now's my chance to escape but as I looked up I was already far away from the surface. No way! I won't make it, Ryouga help me! My arms and legs were already tired and numb. My body feels cold and I feel sleepy, am I dying? Huh? What's that? Someone's swimming down here, will they save me? Wait, I could already be dead and I'm just seeing things. With all my strength I reached my arm out towards that figure, hoping maybe I'll be saved. With the last bit of me strength I grabbed onto that person's hand? I don't know my eyes are slowly closing, I guess I'm really tired but I could feel them hugging me tight. I grabbed onto whoever it was that was holding onto me. I clutched onto their arm and I blacked out.

"Cough . . . Cough" The next thing I know I'm on the surface coughing up a gallon of water. I feel really dizzy but someone was holding onto me. I looked up to see Ryouga hugging me tightly and he was soaking wet. Then I suddenly realized that it was Ryouga who saved me.

"Ry-Ryouga!? What? Why are you here? What happened?" I was so surprised.

"Grrr . . . YOU IDIOT! What were you doing down there!? You could've been killed if I wasn't here, it was a good thing I followed you. Man, you're so STUPID! Making me worry like this!" He was yelling at me and his face was bursting with anger. Although he said such a cruel thing his arms were still wrapped around me tightly and he head was on his chest. It felt very warm being in Ryouga's arms and I felt incredibly safe. My body and face felt hot and I didn't want to oppose him right now.

"I'm sorry" That was all I could say to him, I pushed myself from him so I could look up at his face. I repeated "I'm sorry, Ryouga" I could tell that I was blushing but I didn't know why, this guy is always saving me. I stared into his eyes after awhile Ryouga sighed and smiled a little. Then he pulled me towards him again.

"Whatever just don't do something like this again. Legend or not, nothing's worth your life. At least tell me to come with you, I'm ever letting you out of my sight again." He said this while holding onto me, I could hear my heart beating faster but why? Why do I feel . . . so happy right now? I want this moment to never end, I closed my eyes and rested for a bit. Then I suddenly realized something and pushed him away from me.

"Did I manage to grab anything!?" I was shocked when I looked into my hands and found nothing. I must've at least got something that was floating around right!? I looked up at Ryouga who's face was dumbfounded, shocked and a little irritated. He couldn't believe what I just said and I can sort of understand why he gave me that look. Here I am, drenched in water. I had almost drowned and he risked his life to save me, it was a very touching moment and then I just blurted out something totally random. I swear if Ryouga's head was a balloon it would've popped by now.

"Why you little! How can you say something like that after you've almost been killed BY AN EEL for goodness sake? You're such a simple-minded idiot, how can a person like you become a craft knight anyway? Geez, you're so troublesome." He shook my by my shoulders for a while. "No, you weren't able to get anything." He replied but he wasn't happy with my reaction after that.

"NO WAY!! Nothing at all? That can't be, I must've grabbed at least a floating pebble or something." I was on the brink of going crazy. I risked my life for this stupid legend and I didn't get anything in return.

"Pebbles don't float" Ryouga muttered under his breathe but I could still hear him. "Well let's just go home now, I'm not letting you near that lake for awhile." He stood up and extended his hand out towards me. Although I just ignored it and ran back towards the water's edge.

"I must get that key." I happily said while about to dive back in. Although I felt Ryouga yank my dress and I flew right back. "Hey, what gives? I need to go back in there" I struggled to get free but Ryouga just tightened his grip, I could tell that he was angry.

"You can't be serious? After what just happened? There's no way I'm just going to let you dive right in. Give it up Aera there's nothing you can accomplish here. It's just a dumb superstition that childish and naïve people believe in, so let's just forget about it and go home." His eyes were closed and his voice was stern, like he was lecturing a little 5 year old. This means that his decision is absolute and there was nothing I could do to change his mind.

I let out a little sigh, knowing that I was defeated I went and picked up my clothes. Maybe next time I thought and headed back towards Ryouga's side. He started to walk and I trailed behind him, still sulking of course. I didn't want to give up that ring so easily but I couldn't oppose Ryouga with the way I am now. I felt cold and tired from all that swimming. I saw Ryouga's hand hanging by his side as he walked in front of me. It was swaying gently with his pace, I wonder what it would feel like to hold it. Unconsciously I lifted my right hand and slowly reached for Ryouga's left. My body was just moving on it's own again, I couldn't control it. It was like a force was drawing me towards him. As I was about to come in contact with him I tripped and my hand just slightly brushed his, Ryouga quickly turned around to see what I was doing. I was in quite a weird position: half crouching and my right arm extended towards him. I looked down and my face went bright red, I couldn't say that I wanted to hold his hand. That would've just been to awkward so I tried to think of an excuse.

"W-well . . . um ah . . . I just wanted t-to . . . ah you see R-Ryouga . . . um I . . . well it's that" but I stopped when he extended his arm out towards me. He eyes widened as I looked at him offering his hand to me.

"Come on, hurry up. You're so slow Aera." His face looked a little hot and I could tell that he was flustered. I smiled at his reaction and then took his hand.


	3. Legend 3: What About My Star?

_**What About My Star?**_

In this village there are 7 superstitions that have been passed down from generations to generations, for so long so that they have also been considered as legends. If a couple sees a shooting star at midnight, on a windy day, in front of the entrance of the village then they'll be bound together forever. So says the 3rd love charm of Cliff Village. If all 7 legends are fulfilled, you get to be with your destined one forever.

It sure is cold today, the trees won't stop blowing but that's a good thing. This means that I have a chance to fulfill a piece of the legend today but I haven't even met my destined on yet so I don't know how this will work. It doesn't matter I'll just go watch it today anyway because he might somewhere near by. Even if that person and I aren't a couple yet, if we watch it together we'll surely turn into a couple soon. I just can't wait till midnight and hopefully it'll go well this time, not like my last two failed attempts. I wonder if Ryouga will try and stop me again, he's always getting in my way just because he thinks this is stupid. Maybe it is just a legend but it's a legend that I believe in. Wait what am I doing just sitting here thinking to myself? I have to go get ready for midnight even though it's only 9pm I still want to look my best. So I better go find Lynn, she has all the right stuff and anything I need she'll probably have it. I'm positive that she can turn into a much cuter girl.

I left my house and ran down to Ryouga's, I'm sure she'll be in here. I knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. It was really cold out here so I wanted someone to answer the door quickly, come on Lynn I need your help so just open the door already. As I stood there a gust of wind rusted past me and blew me skirt right up. Ah! I tried my best to keep it down but as I was doing that, to my horror Ryouga opened up the door. His face was composed at first but then he saw me trying to keep my skirt down, unsuccessfully I might add. His calm state just sort of disappeared; now his face was bright red and his eyes were wide open. We were both staring at each other in shock because it was a very unusual situation and also awfully embarrassing for both of us. My face just went blank I didn't know what to say and I just stared at him for a while. Until I had finally realized the situation my face flushed like a tomato and I felt like screaming. So I did just that but I also added a slap with my scream. With all my might I flung my right hand into the air and wacked Ryouga's cheek.

"Oof!" He said as he fell to the ground. Oh no, I think I might've over did it a little but I just ignored him. I stepped over his body and went into the house.

"Lynn? Lynn, are you in here?" I tried calling out while walking around his living room and then into his kitchen.

"Is that you Aera? Yes, I'm up here in my room. You can come up." She answered but he voice was definitely coming from up stairs. So I ran up there and into her room.

"Lynn! I need you help. I need to become a lot sexier so that the man of my dreams would fall in love with me at first sight and I need to be a lot cuter by midnight today so you're the only one who I know with that sort of talent so please help me out Lynn!!" I was puffing after that whole sentence. She looked at me stunned and speechless, couldn't blame her though.

"Um . . . Lynn? Did you hear me?" I asked her.

"Yes, yes I heard you but why on earth?" She was dumbfounded with my plea for help. I guess Lynn hasn't heard about the legends yet but I can understand because she could have any man she wants or women even. I told her about the legends and how I wanted a boyfriend, it took a while for me to explain it clearly to her. "Ah, I see. You want to meet your ideal man, right? Although I don't see the need for you to dress up, aren't you adorable already?" She giggled a little and offered me to sit next to her on the bed. So I did even though it felt incredible uncomfortable and extremely inappropriate, not to mention what she could possibly do to me while I'm on here. As I sat Lynn got up and walked towards her closet and opened up the doors, she started looking through it for a while.

"Okay then Aera, if you really want to be cute then I'll choose the most adorable outfits for you but remember being cute isn't just about appearance." She took out a few dresses and skirts with a huge grin on her face; I could tell that I was going to be her doll for tonight. I'm a little bit worried about what she might do to me and I could feel a shiver going down my spine.

"Alright, we might let your hair down today . . . and your figure probably wouldn't suit long dresses. Also your cute, innocent appearance would stand out more if you wear more pastel colours but I guess some dark colours like black would look good on anyone. Hmmm we don't want you to wear anything too fancy . . . a natural look would be better but I can't miss this opportunity to dress you up. Let me play around with you first before I dress you up for real." She had the scariest face on right now; she went over to the pile and pulled out a black and white frilly dress, it sort of looked like a maid's uniform. She held it up and smiled, and then Lynn walked over to my side and gave it to me.

"Okay, now you try this on while I go get Ryouga. He would just love to see you in such a cute outfit." Lynn giggled as she gracefully skipped out of the door; she must really love toying with people I though. Oh well, the sooner I get this over with, and then sooner she'll get serious and give me a real dress. Although this sure is embarrassing, this dress looks so elegant and cute but no one would dare where this outside. I began to slowly undress and slipped into the dress Lynn gave me. It also came with a head piece; it was a white laced headband with a black rose on it. I placed it on my head and waited for her to come back but then I suddenly realized what I had done to Ryouga. He must still be unconscious and lying on the floor, I wonder what Lynn will think when she see's him. Ugh I'm starting to feel uncomfortable now, I hope I didn't knock him out too badly but it wasn't my fault, it was just the spur of the moment.

Ryouga walked through the door with holding something on his cheek, looked like something was wrapped under a piece of clothe. He wasn't happy to see he that's for sure but he did look a little surprise, probably at the way I'm dressed right now. What should I say to him? Lynn where are you? Aren't you supposed to be here too? You can't just tell me to get into this embarrassing dress and leave me standing here with Ryouga.

"Um . . . how's your cheek?" I couldn't think of anything else to say. My head was facing the ground and I was fiddling with the laces on my dress. This sure is awkward, why won't he say anything back. Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned anything about his face because I'm sure that slap would've hurt. I tilted my head up a little to see his reaction but he was just staring at my outfit. Do I look that weird? It's not even mine; if you want to go say something say it to your sister. My cheeks were beginning to get hot and I was sure that I was blushing but why? It's just Ryouga, maybe I'm just embarrassed with this situation. Then I saw him put his right hand over his mouth and then he turned his head away from me. Wait, what was that? Was he going to laugh at me? I don't look that ridiculous do I? I thought this dress was actually a little cute so maybe it's just me then.

"You look . . . cu-cut" He was trying to say something but he didn't finish his sentence. Hey, was he going to say that I looked cute? No way, right? Oh no, my whole body is starting to heat up. "Ugly" Ryouga said sharply. I couldn't believe he just said that and with such a composed face too. Why that bastard, I feel like I outta smack him a few more times and maybe I'll do just that. Don't care if I've already injured him once today, this time he really deserves it. I let out a little sigh and took a few steps closer to Ryouga, he was startled at first when he saw my moving. I'm now right in front of him. I lifted my hand and this time it wasn't just going to be some girly slap, no this time I'm really going to punch him.

"Ryouga . . . you intolerable IDIOT!!!!" I screamed from the top of my lungs and my fist landed right in the middle of his stomach.

"Gyak . . . ." Ryouga feel to floor once again, I wonder why he won't just defend himself. Oh well I'll just leave him here until Lynn gets back.

"Ah Aera how was the . . . ." Lynn stopped midway through her sentence when she saw Ryouga lying on the floor. "Geez, what did you do now Ryouga? I hope you didn't peek when she was undressing." Lynn sighed and stepped over Ryouga's body. She ran towards me with a big smile on her face, I could tell that she liked the outfit.

"Oh my, you look so cute in that, just like a real life doll." Lynn giggled as she made me twirl around, she made me lift my arms and do all sorts of poses.

"Looks good" she smiled, "Lets try on some other ones too, of course I'll wake Ryouga up to see them."

"Um . . . okay then. How many outfits do you have anyway? If I wear them all, you'll choose a real one for me right?" I asked politely.

"Of course Aera, I never go back on my word. Ahaha, now I want you to try this one on, I got all different ones from around the country." She smiled and held up a yellow skirt and top. It came with a pair of fingerless gloves and a green scarf. Looks like something a typical village girl would wear. She passed the clothes to me and asked me try them on. "This is more natural so I'm sure it will suit you better Aera. Hmmm you might want to take your hair out too because I'm sure it'll look cuter that way." Lynn folded her arms as she looked at me try it on, probably analyzing to see if it looks good or not. I tried putting on the white gloves and then my green scarf. After I finished I twirled around so Lynn could see if it fits or not.

"Hmmm okay it looks good, let's wake Ryouga up." She smiled as she walked over to Ryouga and kicked him once.

"Hey you, wake up. Aera has dressed up in a really cute outfit so if you miss out you'll regret it for the rest of your life." She was smiling as she kept nudging him but her nudges looked a lot more like kicks to the body. After a few kicks Ryouga let out a small groan and opened his eyes.

"Man, I'm tired of women beating me up. I didn't do anything; do you guys have a grudge against me or something?" He unsteadily stood up and looked at me. "Hmmm what's this? You've changed outfits. Well this one looks a lot more normal but I can see that Lynn's turning you into her human dress up doll." Ryouga laughed a little and looked over at Lynn who wasn't very happy. She crossed her arms and glared at Ryouga.

"That's not the point my ignorant little brother. What I'm saying is that doesn't she look cute?" Lynn sounded a little irritated at Ryouga's first response but then turns to me and smiled. "I think this suits you nicely Aera." Ryouga then took another look at me, I felt a little embarrassed now and looked down at my feet. Wow I never knew I had such small feet.

"Whatever . . ." Ryouga covered his mouth again and it looked like he was going to spew or something like that. How rude, I came here to try and look cuter not to be made fun of. Lynn sighed a little and told Ryouga to wait outside for a moment, then she walked towards the pile of clothes and rummaged around for a bit. Then she lifted up a sleeveless white and blue blouse with matching white fingerless gloves. She threw them at me and them picked up a skirt with a darker shade of blue and threw that at too.

"Wear that, it also looks very cute." She laughed a little and smiled at me. "I have a lot more so lets make this quick, there's so much more I want to try on." I looked at the outfit and thought that it didn't look half bad so I tried it on. I spun around in a circle and waved my hands around, this outfit felt quite comfortable. "Okay, Ryouga come in and see if this one will make your heart melt." She joked and dragged Ryouga in through the door. "Geez, you guys are so noisy and at this time of night too." His eyes were closed and he was scratching his head. Ryouga opened his eyes and was a little shocked. I wonder what he was thinking because his face went a little red and he was sweating a little, did I look really ugly? I thought this one was pretty decent. I stood still for a while looking at him, waiting to hear his opinion.

"Wow . . . . Can't believe how not cute you look, even in these pretty clothes you have no feminine charms at all. You're really unbelievable Aera, who knew there was a person in the world Lynn couldn't turn cute." Ryouga's face was still red but the words coming out of his mouth were ice cold. I was almost at my limit now that I just wanted to throw something at him so I picked up the closest thing to me which as a thick book. I launched the book at him and it was a bull's-eye. I watched as Ryouga slide back down to the floor and fell unconscious again.

"Oh my, Ryouga you should've have said that to a girl especially to someone as adorable as Aera." Lynn smiled and pulled him out of the room. She ran back in and picked up another outfit for me, I wonder how long this was going to take. How many pieces of clothing does this woman have anyway? This time it was a pale yellow and blue dress with a long pale yellow scarf to go with it. Looks like something someone would wear when travelling in a desert environment. This time she left Ryouga unconscious and let me try it on, the next outfit she gave was a purple themed dress and it looked like something magic users wear. I tried on dress after dress after dress while she just sat there and watched me tire myself out. By the time I finished trying on everything I was puffin from exhaustion.

"E-enough . . . no more dr-dresses." I was still trying to catch my breathe.

"Hmmm I think you could go in the dress you're wearing now; it doesn't look to showy, very natural, cute, just the right length, nice colour, it suits you very well Aera." Lynn looked proud of herself since she had managed to find me the 'perfect' outfit. I actually took a good look at what I was wearing and it wasn't half bad. It looks like something a legendary hero would wear and I liked it. I twirled, jumped, raised my arms and posed a few times. I absolutely loved what I was wearing it was so adorable. The creamy colour and the black tights, along with the flowers on my head it looked really cute.

"Let's wake Ryouga up to see what he thinks." Lynn giggled and dragged his body back into the room then she pinched his nose. After a while Ryouga began to move and he woke up, of course gasping for air. He flung right up and took a few huge breathes of air.

"Lynn! What was that for!? Don't wake me up so casually! You're both women can't you wake me up more like a girl would!?" Ryouga was a little angry at us, anyone could tell. "Hmmm? Did you get change again? Oh, this outfit looks . . ." Ryouga paused for a little while and I was really anxious to hear what he had to say. He put his hand over his face again, why does he keep doing that? If I really look that bad then he should just say so. Ugh whatever, my destined one is waiting for me and it's already 11:00. How long have I been trying on clothes for?

"Not cute." Another sharp remark I see.

"What!? I think it looks quite nice!" I tried defending myself this time but my cheeks were slightly flushed.

"No, it's not the dress . . . it's you. Ugh it's because you're SO not cute." Ryouga was staring at me and I could she his cheeks were a little pink as well.

"What did you say?" I was stunned by his cold words, what a jerk. How could he say that so openly!?

"It's your fault because you have no alluring points at all and you have no feminine charms once or ever. Haha, I'd like to see the poor guy who's going to become your boyfriend. How do you expect anyone to fall in love with you? You're like a man." Ryouga was on a roll, he wouldn't shut up and it was pissing me off. I was grinding my teeth and my fists were clenched tightly together. I would just love to knock him over right now, how rude. Just because he's a little good looking doesn't mean he has the right to tease other people. That bastard, I'm going to beat him so bad.

"Grrrrrr . . . Ryouga you big . . . IDIOT!!" I swung my fist at him and it sounded like my punch really hurt. Good, he deserved it.

"I . . . really . . . hate you, Ryouga." I turned away and ran down the stairs. Oh no, my eyes are starting to water. Why is that? I know I'm not cute but he didn't have to say it that way. Why can't you be frank about yourself once in a while you idiot. Ah, who cares it's almost time for me to see the shooting star anyway so I better head for the entrance. I ran as hard as I could because I didn't want to be late but also because I didn't want anyone to catch me or see me cry. I was suppose to run towards the entrance but somehow ended up where my old house was, I guess I come here when I'm distressed. Darn that Ryouga, my face is such a mess now so how am I suppose to go see my soul mate, it's all your fault you big idiot. I sat on the log crying for a while and I could cry for as long as I like because I knew no one could see me. It's almost midnight but why won't I move? I needed to get to entrance but I didn't feel like going now and it's all Ryouga's fault, if he didn't say all that stuff I could've been sitting there right now. Sniffle . . .you idiot. Then I heard foot steps coming this way, who would be jogging at a time like this? After the figure came close I discovered that it was Ryouga.

"Oh, are you hear to rub it in my face some more?" I didn't want to look at him so I faced the ground and I didn't want him to see that I've been crying. He went and stood next to me, Ryouga heaved a sigh and pat my on the head. What was he doing? He's the one at fault here.

"I'm sorry I said all those mean things back there." He did sound regretful so I looked up at him, to my surprise his cheeks were a little flushed. "Come on, I'll take you to the entrance." He offered his hand out for me. My eyes widened to his kindness, I didn't want to take his hand but something made me do it.

"Okay" That was the only thing that would come out of my mouth.

He walked me towards the entrance and went out to the fields with me too. He said it was dangerous because I didn't have any weapons with me at the moment. I took a good look around but I couldn't find a soul and asked Ryouga why but he just said that they're here somewhere. I sat down and stared at the sky, Ryouga sat next to me.

"Sorry your soul mate didn't show up Aera." Ryouga was still looking at the sky.

"No, it's fine. At least you're with me right?" I smiled and leaned on his shoulder because I was feeling sleepy. As I began to close my eyes a saw a small trail of light in the sky. Was that a shooting star? If it was then my wish is for me to be able to stay like this for a little while longer.

"Ryou . . .ga . . . . Was that a . . . shooting star?" I was too tired but I think I saw his head nod. I don't know but Ryouga sure is warm.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

These are all the dresses she made you try on (in order):

.com/image/sister%20princess/PossyCat_bucket/Sister%?o=118

.com/image/mist%20fire%20emblem/demonslayer/fire%?o=1

.com/image/rune%20factory%20mist/Glitterspice96/Rune%?o=3

.com/image/ranka%20lee/shadowz_twg/MF_Ranka_Lee_?o=8

.com/image/fantasy%20anime%20girl/sqdwfe1/fantasy%20looking%20anime%?o=75

.com/image/tales%20of%20symphonia%20dawn/sync2285/Tales%20of%20Symphonia%20Dawn%20of%20the%20New%?o=12


	4. Legend 4: Your Blue Rose

**Your Blue Rose**

In this village there are 7 superstitions that have been passed down from generations to generations, for so long so that they have also been considered as legends. If one places a blue rose on the monument at sunrise on the 1st day of any month, then her destined one will never fall out of love with her. If all 7 legends are fulfilled, you get to be with your destined one forever.

Ughh…where am I? Oh this is my room. I guess Ryouga must've carried me home last night. Wait a moment…HE CARRIED ME?! Oh no, what if I was too heavy for him? This is so embarrassing; I won't be able to look at him today. Feeling flustered I rolled around my bed frantically; I don't want to get up.

"Aera! Get up! You've been sleeping for quite some time. Don't be so lazy, no man would want you that way!" I could hear Blaire yelling from upstairs. Why that old man, just who does he think he is?

Reluctantly I got up and yawned, I am still feeling cold from yesterday seeing as I slept outside in that outfit. Eh? Wait I'm in my normal clothes…it couldn't be that Ryouga changed me as well right? No no no no no that would just be perverted. I'm sure it was Tatiana who did it for me. I could feel my body getting a little hotter as I kept thinking about it, I should stop it otherwise I would really turn into a pervert.I quickly removed my bed covers and dashed upstairs. Everyone was already eating breakfast, but I can't see my portion on the table.

"H-hey, Owen where's my share?" I whined a little. I took a few slow steps towards the kitchen table.

"Ahaha, Aera if you woke up a little earlier then I would've made you some but seeing as you were sleeping I didn't want to disturb you." He laughed at me and then went back to eating with the family.

"W-what? Then what am I suppose to eat today? A Craftknight needs her energy you know." I tried arguing with him to make me breakfast. Not like it's going to work but you can't blame one from trying.

"Aha why don't you just go eat at Ryouga's house Aera?" Tatiana shot me a shifty and amused look. "I'm sure he would love that."

"H-huh?! NO!..Um I mean, I would much rather eat with my family." I tried to make it sound convincing as possible. Although everyone just stopped eating and stared at me.

"O h, well Ryouga's going to become 'family' anytime soon anyway. So please just leave us to eat our meals in peace." Tatiana smiled at me with that disgusting fake smile of hers, then she went back to eating. I could see Blaire and Owen chuckling a little. I stared back in disbelief. What a family. Feeling a little upset, I pouted and ran out of the house. Fine, if they want me to go eat at Ryouga's I'll do that. I swiftly ran down the stairs to his house, I have to get there before he starts eating. Okay a few more steps. 3..2..1! I slammed open the door.

"Ryougaaaaaa!! Feed me!" I yelled, my voice was louder than I expected. Ryouga started at me in shock and dropped the book he was currently holding.

"O-oi, what is this all about?" He used his 'what the hell' tone of voice. Ryouga slowly picked up his book and walked towards me. I stood there with a stern face but he flicked me in the forehead "Is your brain okay Aera? You always eat breakfast with your family."

"They won't feed me today." I was telling the truth but to Ryouga it probably sounded really foolish.

"Uh huh, well Lynn's making me food right now, if you bed I'll give you my scraps ok?" he smirked at me and folded his arms. "By the way aren't you going to fulfill your silly legends today was well?"

"Oh! I almost forgot about that, um well the 4th one won't work unless tomorrow is the first." I tried to sound as if I'm going somewhere with this.

"Tomorrow is the 1st you idiot." He sighed and turned around to walk back into the kitchen then his face slowly rotated towards me. "You're not coming? Fine just stand there and starve." He smiled a little then continued walking. I couldn't help smiling along with him, so I trailed behind him into the kitchen.

Lynn heard out footsteps as we walked in. "Oh my! We have company, if it isn't my lovable little Aera." She gracefully danced in my direction. "My, my, what brings you here? Could it be you are joining us for breakfast?" Lynn's smile was as bright as ever, I'm so jealous.

"Ah-ahah…yes, I'm joining you for breakfast if you don't mind." I tried to sound as natural as possible. Lynn laughed a little then led me towards the table; she let me have the seat next to her. Ryouga sat down opposite me, I felt a little nervous now. He placed his elbow on the table and his palm on his face; he was looking at Lynn cook and then turned his head towards me.

**_Thump_**

What?! What was that 'thump'? It's just Ryouga. Ryouga; my selfish, sarcastic, jerk of a friend.

"Hey Aera, what's today's legend anyway?" He glanced at me.

"U-um. Well the 4th legend is if place a blue rose on the monument at sunrise tomorrow then my destined one would never fall out of love with me." I looked down towards the table because I couldn't bring myself to look into Ryouga's eyes. Wow, Ryouga's table looks really nice, the pattern of the wood is extraordinary. I was trying to analyze the table in every angle to stop my train of thoughts, until I heard the sound of plates.

"Breakfast is served." Lynn smiled delightfully as she placed a basket of bread in the middle of the table and some scrambled eggs in front of me. "I hope you enjoy it Aera." Then she walked over to Ryouga and threw a banana in front of him.

"W-what is this Lynn?!" Ryouga was in disbelief at his plain and slightly homosexual breakfast. Lynn extended her long slender finger towards the banana. "Eat" she murmured coldly. Ryouga was too scared to go against her so he took the banana in one hand at started peeling. Lynn then turned to me and elegantly sat down with a grin on her face.

About half an hour passed as we chatted and ate breakfast. This was the first time in a long while that I had eaten with Ryouga and Lynn like this. I was unexpectedly nice, I should do this more often. After we had finished eating Ryouga and I left the house together.

"Ahhh, that was nice." I let out a cheerful laugh. "I'm so full now, Lynn's cooking is great, isn't it Ryouga?" I smiled at him but then I realized all he ate was a banana.

"I'm…glad you enjoyed….your stay…Aera." He glared at me, wow people can sure be cranky when they're hungry.

"Ahahha well, seeing as we're full, why don't you go help me find a blue rose. I need by sunrise so we have plenty of time. I'm sure finding a blue rose won't be that difficult, right Ryouga?" but he just looked at me as if I'm some sort of scatter brain.

"Aera, do blue roses even exist in Cliff Village?" His question was very direct but I wondered about for a while. Come to think of it I don't think I've ever seen a blue rose before in my life. My eyes widened as well as Ryouga's smile. "I thought so." He sighed. "Well I guess you might as well give up now, there's no way you'll find a blue rose in less than 24 hours."

I clenched my fist about to fling it right in face…but I didn't. Instead I felt tears welling up, NO! I can't cry not in front of Ryouga right now, I'd look pathetic. So I showed him my determined face and with a confident smile. "Haha, of course I'll be able to find one, I'm a Craft Knight after all. There is nothing I can't do, I'll show you my abilities! Don't you worry Ryouga, trust me." After saying that I tapped him on the shoulder as I ran past him. AHHHHHH!! WHY'D I HAVE TO SAY THAT?!?! If I can't find one, he'll never let me live it down. That's it! I MUST find a blue rose, even if it kills me. This is for my pride, I can't lose to Ryouga. I don't even know how this became a competition but I'm going to try my best anyway. Alright let me think, if I was a blue rose where would I grow?

"Hmmm… maybe in the forest?" I was talking to myself but I didn't care. Alright lets try the forest, it's going to be pretty dangerous, seeing as I only have a hammer with me but I guess I can try my best to avoid enemies.

I ran out of the entrance to Cliff Village and looked around, then looked up at the sky. Ok, it looks like it's just past noon, I have some time to look for one. I ran around avoiding as many enemies as I can looking for that blue rose. I dived into bushes, climbed trees (even though roses don't grow on them), dived into rivers, fought bears and leopards (ok now I'm just being silly). "Darn, it's been a while since I looked around the forest…but I couldn't find anything." I sighed to myself. Where on earth can I find a blue rose? If only I was stronger I would be able to travel to all sorts of places to look for it. Oh I know, maybe the shop knows where I can find one. Feeling pleased with myself I dashed towards the shop and flung open the door in a hero manner.

"Shopkeeper!! I need a blue rose NOW!" I let out a stern cry. "Ugh I m-mean, please may you tell me where I might obtain a blue rose." I tried doing that fake giggle that Lynn does but it ended up sounding like a squeak.

The shop keeper looks at me in surprise but he answers after a long pause "Um…I think you may be able to find one in Flower Valley."

"What?! Where the hell is that?! I've never heard of such a place!" I ran towards him and practically shook him by the collar. "Is it far away from here? There must be another place!" His face was white as a sheet now. "U-ugh I mean. Oh no, I have never heard of such a place. Would you please tell me where it is or maybe suggest a place closer?"

"I'm sorry young lady but the Blue Rose only grows in that field near the Imperial capital." He tries to pry my hands of his shirt but was unsuccessful. I stood there with hollow eyes.

Imperial Capital = Overseas = Far away = Unobtainable= Ryouga wins = you suck **_*Bing*_** Noooooooooooooooooooooooo! That can't be. Feeling disappointed and broken I left the store but bumped into someone on the way out. Ah the sky was already turning a deep orange. I looked up at the figure in front of me, it was Ryouga.

"Oh I see, it's near the imperial capital huh?" He smirked a little and puts his hand on my head. "There, there little one, it's not the end of the world if you die alone."

"……..ah" Was all I am able to say. I'm just disappointed that I don't even have the will to get angry. I slowly removed Ryouga's hand from my head and left the store in silence. I could hear him calling my name from behind but I didn't turn around.

I know it is silly to get so worked up over just a legend but I just don't know why I'm so upset. What should I do now? Continue searching fruitlessly, go to the monument anyway or go home and sleep? Well I guess it doesn't really matter what I do.

"I suppose I'll just to the monument. I don't want to go home right now anyway, it's still to early." I mumbled to myself. I sat in front of the monument leaning my back against it. It feels cold, it's nice. I feel really relaxed here, I feel that I can think about anything, I can say anything to this monument and it'll listen to me. "You know monument, I don't know why I'm so upset. I mean all of the other legends have failed so far. I guess I really want to meet my lover…no is that really it? I have no idea anymore." I looked down towards the ground and played with my dress. "Hey I made a bet with Ryouga today, I told him I would definitely find that blue rose…but I didn't. Aha well there goes my pride, I should really think before I open my mouth." I smiled a little and lifted my head towards the sky. Oh it's already purple in colour.

"Ah it's late isn't it? I don't want to go home though, do you think it'll be alright if I stay here till sunrise? Don't worry it's not that cold tonight." I feel as though I'm talking to father right now. My head feels heavy, oh no I'm actually going to fall asleep. I take it all back I'm freezing right here. The world goes black.

Hmm… something warm is touching me, am I in a dream? Ah I feel something cold against my hand. My eyes are still heavy but I forcefully open them a little.

Ughh what's this? Why's there a brown creature in front of me? He's big, he looks powerful, his face looks scary…ah but what a kind expression. Eh? What's this a blue rose? Why's it in my hand? Ah did that monster get it for me?

He's mumbling something. "..ust…sleep….I got…tha…or..you…so be……was har…to…fin"I don't know. I'm too tired to think. My eye lids shut once again….what a weird dream…but at least the legend came true in my dream….


	5. Legend 5: Exchange It With Me

Exchange It with Me

In this village there are 7 superstitions that have been passed down from generations to generations, for so long so that they have also been considered as legends. If one gives a ring made out of moonstone to their beloved then they will see no one but you in there eyes. So says the 5th love charm of Cliff Village. If all 7 legends are fulfilled, you get to be with your destined one forever.

Ngh…Where am I? Hmm? The monument? Oh that's right I fell asleep here yesterday, I can't believe I actually survived the cold like this. Haha I must really be something. Ara what's this, a blanket? Since when did I bring a blanket with me?

I turned to look at my left hand and sitting nicely cupped in it was a blue rose….Wait. A BLUE ROSE?!?!?

SO IT WASN'T A DREAM?! Ehhhhh? So that brown human looking creature actually gave it to me? Could it be that he was the one who brought me this blanket as well? AHH!! Could it possibly be a Stray Summon? No that's impossible, there is a barrier protecting the village from things like that. Then…then…then maybe. Maybe that person or creature is my destined one. Ahhhh~ I have never been so happy to be sleeping outside in the freezing cold in my life. I must find this Summon Beast, he is my destined one. I don't care if he's not human, if he brought me this blue rose then, we are meant to be. It's what this world calls 'fate'. Well enough sitting here I must work hard to fulfill the next legend. I got up and stretched my hands up into the air.

"Ahhhhhh, that was a great night." I exclaimed cheerfully, nothing can ruin my day right now. I'm so happy, it's the first time that this 'love charm' has worked for me.

"Oh, so sleeping in the cold is your thing huh? Wow you really are weird Aera." Said a sarcastic voice in the distance. I know this voice anyway, it's the one and only bastard friend of mine, Ryouga. A tall slender figure stepped out from behind the shadows, I knew it I'm always right.

"Hello Ryouga, haven't you got better things to do like brush your hair or something. I said indifferently and sighed. Ryouga just smirked a bit and started to walk towards me.

"My, my Aera. If you act like that, you'll surely end up alone for the rest of your little life." He smiled and ruffled my hair with his hand. I stuck my tongue out at him and removed his hand from my head.

"Anyway Ryouga you'll never guess what." I could see my happy face reflecting in his eyes. "I got a blue rose. Here look!" I shoved the soft and delicate blue flower in his face. Ryouga's face showed that he was slightly surprised and in disbelief. I loved that face, it was the face of defeat. I grinned and leaned inward towards Ryouga's face with a huge satisfied smile on my face.

"Ehehehe, I guess this means I win huh" I gleefully spun in a circle and showed him the blue rose again.

"Ah..Aera, you have to forget about the person who gave that to you" Ryouga mumbled. I turned to look at his face but his fringe was shielding his eyes from me.

"Eh? How did you know someone gave this to me?" I asked feeling slightly confused. I didn't tell him anything asides from the fact that I got the blue rose. How strange.

"Ah! Well..it's quite obvious you couldn't get it…because it's from a place so far away a-and the only explanation left is that-that someone g-gave that to you!" His head shot right up and he was speaking at an almost inaudible speed. "S-So therefore, it is only reasonable to suspect that you were given that." Ryouga was puffing slightly right now, he didn't have to try to explain it to me so quickly.

"O-oh…" That was basically all I could say, I mean his reasoning was quite reliable. There really couldn't be another explanation could there? "Um well Ryouga, I don't exactly know who gave this rose to me, I was too sleepy to see his face clearly. Although I know one thing for sure, that person is my…" I stopped in my tracks and looked down towards the ground.

"Hm? My what?" Ryouga tilted his slightly to right, to see if he could get a glimpse of my expression.

"My…my LOVER!! DESTINED ONE! MY FUTURE BOYFRIEND, NO HUSBAND! HE'S THE ONE I LOVE MOST IN THE WORLD. I MUST FIND THIS 'PRINCE CHARMING' OF MINE AND NOTHING WILL STOP ME. ONCE I FIND HIM I WILL CONFESS MY LOVE AND WE'LL LIVE IN BLISS TOGETHER. DON'T WORRY WAIT FOR ME MY SOULMATE!!." Is what a stupid, immature, love-struck princess would say. I would dare not even utter these words to Ryouga.

"That person…is my…the one in the world…that..ugh… I want to fall in love with that person." I murmured quietly but I could feel my cheeks flushing as I said those words. It's so embarrassing but Ryouga is the only person I would actually say these things to. He is my….best friend in the world. There is no one I trust more than him so I know he would take me seriously right now, he would say "I knew you would say that, I understand you the most you know? Alright together we will find that person and fulfill your love." That is what he would say I peaked up at Ryouga to see his reaction, it was…it was…

"HAHAHAHAHAH!! SWEET IRON ORES!! AHAHAH! HOLY MOTHER OF SUMMONERS! YOU'RE KILLING ME AERA." Tears were coming out of his eyes because he was laughing to hard and he was clutching his stomach in disbelief. I just stood there in awe of his reaction, it was completely different from my imagination. "HAHAHA!! I WANT TO FALL IN LOVE WITH HIM?! PRICELESS AERA! YOU REALLY KNOW HOW TO MAKE ME LAUGH! AHAHAHAH!" Ryouga looked as if he was going to die from laughing too hard, sweet heavens he's still going.

_How long have I been standing here looking like an idiot?_ I wondered to myself.

After a few minutes Ryouga finally calmed down, he wiped a tear away from under his eye. With a biggest smile on his face he said "Aha, ok Aera you need to give up that foolish little fantasy of yours. You don't even know the guy and further more he could not even be human."

Wow such harsh words, well that's what I'd expect from Ryouga, he really knows how to make someone feel bad about themselves. Ahhh and here I thought I was being taken seriously, that's it I have to show him what I'm made of. He can't keep bullying me like this, I have to defend myself. With a flash of determination and anger in my eyes I looked straight at Ryouga.

"Ryouga…can you please have a more serious judgment on my decision." I said with a stern look, I hope this is the 'I'm staring right into your soul' look.

"Oh but I couldn't be more serious Aera, this is for your own good. Just forget about that Summo-" Ryouga suddenly stopped and gasped with his hand covering his mouth. "Ah I mean, just forget about that person."

"Hmmm….Ryouga you sure are acting strange." I tilted my head side to side and leaned in closer towards him. Ryouga slightly taken aback by my actions moved away but I clasped his face with my hands. He must know something I told myself. "Ryouga…you know something about this person don't you?" I stared directly at his face wanting a clear answer. Eh? Ryouga's face started turning red as his eyes widened. With a flustered cry he jerked away from my hands and a sweat drop formed on his face. "Huh? Ryouga? What's wrong?" I was slightly confused, did I do something that made him uncomfortable?

"A-ah, no that's not it. Ahaha um in any case forget about that person, he's not the one. I'm sure this whole this coincidental." His face was still a little red and his voice sounded a little hoarse, was he trying to make excuses?

"…..If you say so Ryouga." I tried to smile slightly but his actions were still worrying me. "Anyway let's start with today's mission." I exclaimed cheerfully.

"Hm? Today's mission?" Regaining his composure Ryouga stared at me with an inquisitive look. "What mission?"

"Hehe, of course it's….LOVE MYTH NUMBER 5!!" I winked and showed him my thumbs up but he just stared at me with a blank look on his face.

"Uh huh….and what might that be?" He asked me but it was clear that he wasn't very interested.

"This time we need to throw something off the cliff." I turned to face the monument and took a deep refreshing breathe. "And this is where I need your help." I rapidly pointed my little finger at his face. "Ryouga…what I need is….YOUR FACE!" ***dramatic music* **

Ryouga looked at me for a second and then fixed his gaze on my finger. He moved it out of his face and looked me in the eyes. Ah oh no, I hate it when he looks at me with such a serious face, I don't know but it makes my chest tight…like it is now.

***Doki Doki Doki Doki Doki Doki* (rapid heartbeat) **

Ryouga leaned in a little closer to me and I could feel my cheeks getting hot. Oh no, his eyes are really pretty, even prettier than mine. Such a deep crimson colour, I can almost get lost in them. My refection, he's close enough for me to be able to see my reflection in his eyes. Ah my face looks really red…. I could feel Ryouga's warm breathe on my face, ah it's making me dizzy. His lips look so soft and smooth, I wonder how he can speak such cold words with that mouth. Oh no, this is bad! I look down towards the ground and at my feet, I start to fiddle with my clothes. Ryouga is saying something but my heart is pumping too loud for me to be able to hear it.

"Aera!!" He screamed into my ear.

"Ahhhhh!!" I snap out of my trance and back away from him, covering my left ear that he screamed into. "W-what was that for you idiot?"

"You weren't listening to me, you were just staring at my face. Geez, don't space out when you're talking to people." He sighed and rubbed the back of his head. 'Anyway, why do you need my face for this next legend?"

"Ummm…well…y-you see… the thing is…um…ah…I n-need your face…because…well…it's b-because…" Darn, it's too hard to say, he defiantly won't agree if I ask him straight out so I need to say it in a more convincing way. "Actually it's because the next legend wants me to offer a pretty face as a sacrifice." I joked.

"W-WHAT WAS THAT?! You were planning on killing me?" He yelled and flailed his arms up in the arm and grabbed me by the shoulders.

"Ahaha n-no…that was a joke." I nervously laughed as he slowly lets go of me. "I thought I'd just play a prank on you for a second a-ahaha."

"Ugh, really. What should I do with you?" He sighed and shoved his face in his palm. "Then, why DO you need my face? Can't you use your own?"

"Um well the next legend requires me to get a moonstone ring. This girl in the village has it but I'm sure she won't give to me." I sighed a little and crossed my arms. "Although there's been a rumour going around that she likes you. So much so that she has a shrine for you in her bedroom. I also heard that she collects things that you leave around like locks of your hair and old band-aids you use. I didn't know love could go so far, it's almost as if she's obsessed with you. Oh well, these are just rumours after all." I smiled and looked back at Ryouga…his face was white. "Hm? Ryouga are you okay?" I waved my hands in front of his face but no reaction. "Well I need you to get that moon stone ring for me, okay?" I tapped his shoulder and smiled.

"Aera…..ki-" Ryouga mumbled something under his breath.

"Eh? Did you say something Ryouga?" I looked at him with curiosity. Ah, what's this? I feel some sort of aura coming off Ryouga. Eeek, it's black and thick, maybe he doesn't want to help me out.

"Aera…I'm going to KILL YOU!!" He lashed out at me and tried to grab my clothes. I dodged him in the nick of time.

"Ahhhh!! You don't have to be so angry Ryouga. What's the big deal? All you need to do is be a little friendly with her." I raised my voice at his sudden declaration of war. "Can't you do this for me Ryouga?"

"Like hell I am?! You expect me to chase after some perverted stalker who practices voodoo on me to win my heart?! I don't love you enough to sacrifice myself like that!" he yelled.

***Thump***

Ah…..my chest hurts.

"Oh..is that so?" I tilted my head towards the ground. "Then…don't worry about it. I'll get it myself." I quickly ran past Ryouga, hoping that he didn't see my face. I didn't hear him call out my name or any footsteps running after me. It wasn't as if I was expecting him to chase after me, I'm used to the cold shoulder he always gives me. Even if he didn't want to help me, he didn't have to say it like that. Geez, he has no regards to my feelings at all, that idiot. I wish sometimes he'd treat me a little kinder just like everyone else. I want to be…treated kindly by Ryouga. Why am I being so affected by him now? He's always been like this around me? Why am I starting to get upset now?

***A few hours past***

Ah I haven't seen Ryouga around for hours now. Where is he? I have to tell him I'm sorry, I was acting selfish earlier. I want to see him.

I hear footsteps and giggling approaching me. Shoot better go and hide behind a tree. I peaked from behind a tree, I don't know why I'm hiding but I was afraid that might've been Ryouga. Wait..why am I hiding from Ryouga.

EHHHH?!?!?! I stared in disbelief as Ryouga walks towards the water fall with the moonstone girl. NO WAY! I thought he wasn't going to do this for my sake. Could it be that he feels bad for not helping me? Or is it that he's already in a relationship with her and he was in denial back there? Whatever it is I need to stick around a little longer to see. I know eavesdropping is bad but I need to know what he's saying. I sneaked a little closer to where they were standing, I'm pretty sure they can't see me.

"Ryouga, you don't know how happy I am that you came with me today." The girl blushed and turned her head towards him. "My heart is fluttering from the thought of you being with me."

"Ah yes, I just want to spend the day with you, I couldn't think of anything better to do." Ryouga nodded and smiled sweetly at her. Sweetly? That's impossible, Ryouga doesn't know the meaning of the word.

"You know R-Ryouga. Um there's this legend that if I give a moonstone ring to someone then…" her face flushed a deep crimson colour and she cupped her cheeks with her hands. "Then they would be 'friends' forever. Ryouga I want you to be that friend." HOLY CRAFT KNIGHT! She's lying to him, I feel like leaping out and pulling Ryouga away from her right now but no I must sit back and watch this.

"Is that so? Thank you. I am so very happy that you feel that way about me." He gently touched her hair and smiled.

***Stab***

Ah…what is this…feeling?

No Ryouga, don't do that. You're an evil villain…don't treat that girl so nicely. I don't want that moonstone ring anymore. Just don't touch her.

I grabbed my chest tightly, it really feels like I can't breathe and all because he touched some girl's hair. It's not even a big deal, why am I being so childish? I stopped my train of thoughts for a second and continued listening.

"Ahhhh~ Ryouga please hold out your hand." She turned to face him and pulled out a beautiful glistening ring. It was shining with a white glow, it was mesmerizing just to look at.

"Of course, as you wish." Ryouga chuckled and extended his hand towards her. She held it and took a deep breath. Slowly the ring makes it's way through the thin and towards Ryouga's finger.

Nononononononononononono!!! I can't watch, I must do something. Something! Anything!! Grabbing the closest object to me, I hurled it at their hands. The object I hurled…happened to be rock. Annnnnd…..BULLS EYE! The ring flung right out of her hand before it could even tough Ryouga's finger. 'Mission successful' I quietly thought to myself.

"Oh lookie here, I found a ring by coincident." Ryouga walks over to the ring and picks it up. "I guess this means it's rightfully mine huh?" He joked. "Well let me escort you home." Hmm well she didn't technically 'give' him the ring so I guess the legend doesn't apply in this case.

Later that afternoon I ran towards Ryouga's house after he had taken the girl home. I really wanted him to give me that ring..or more so I really wanted to see him and talk to him. That scene back there was the worse 10 minutes of my life. I crashed open the door and with great haste ran upstairs and into his room. Ryouga was lying on his bed looking at the ceiling.

"Ryougaaaaaaaaaaa!!" I screamed as I jumped on him laughing. "Eheheh! You got me the ring, I'm so happy."

"Gak! What give's Aera?.....Wait how did you know I got the ring?" he questioned. Oh crap.

"Ummm..well…its that…I…well..ah I just….ifollowedyouwhileyouwereonyourdateandisaweverything." I tried not to look at his face but I needed to see his reaction.

"Ah geez, you little rat." He ruffled my hair and sat up. "Aera give me your hand, you wanted the ring right?"

"Oh yes, of course." I quickly gave him my hand and smiled. "Thank you Ryouga." He stared at my face for a minute and looked away. Ryouga's hand gently touched him as he took the moonstone ring from his pocket. My face felt hot as out skin came in contact, I could see his face was red as well. After all it kind of looks like he's proposing and I'm on his bed as well. He slowly leaned closer to me and I to him. Our foreheads were slightly touching and I could feel his warm unsteady breathing on my cheek. It's hot. Ryouga then placed the moonstone ring on my middle finger. He held my hand for a little while longer, I could feel his hair getting in my eyes but…I didn't mind. I wouldn't mind if we even stayed like this a little while longer. Ryouga went through a lot to be able to get this for me, I am very grateful to him. I closed my eyes for a while and smiled.

"Thank you, Ryouga."

"Yeah."


	6. Legend 6: Full Moon Equals Love (Part 1)

**Full Moon = Love (Part 1)**

In this village there are 7 superstitions that have been passed down from generations to generations, for so long so that they have also been considered as legends. If one watches the full moon with their beloved, on the peak of the cliff then they shall receive blessings from the heavens. So says the 6th love charm of Cliff Village. If all 7 legends are fulfilled, you get to be with your destined one forever.

Alright, only 2 more legends to go…although I haven't been very successful with them but I'm sure if I try my hardest something would work out. I have to get Ryouga to help me out today again. I-it's not like I like having him around me every day or something, I j-just find him very useful. Well what was today's legend again? Oh that's right I just need to go watch the full moon with my destined one on top of the cliff. Hmmm I wonder if my brown mysterious creature would come. Oh but how would Ryouga be able to help me with this? There really isn't anything he can do…. Does that mean I won't be able to see him today?Maybe I can get him to be on the lookout for me if someone comes……..but why do I want to see Ryouga so much? I guess it's just because it's only natural for me to be around Ryouga all the time now. Well I can't just lie here in bed all day I have to do something productive.

I lifted my right hand up into the air to face the ceiling; I can see the moonstone ring Ryouga gave to me yesterday. It glistened on my finger, such a simple yet elegant ring. I really don't want to give this to anyone else…..but once I see that mysterious person again I'll have to take this off. Ah……. I lie there facing the ceiling, unable to get up I lay in stillness for a few more minutes. There isn't really anything I could do today but wait until night fall. I turned to my side and squeezed the pillow in front of me. I don't know why but today I'm feeling very lethargic, it's strange really. Normally I would be very energetic after I've woken up in the morning but today….I just feel so confused? Tired? Maybe even sick? Whatever it is, I know one thing for sure. I slowly lifted my bed covers and moved out of my bed. While ascending up the stairs I let out a small yawn. I want to see Ryouga.

The sun was bright today, it was shining greatly and with such a vigorous force. How is it possible that I'm feeling like this on such a lovely day? My body started to take me to Ryouga's house, I could feel myself taking bigger steps, then going at a faster pace, then running with the wind against my face…all to get to his house…. Puffing out of breathe I knocked on his front door and waited. I hear footsteps coming from instead and the see the doorknob slowly turning, such a little insignificant action. My heart skipped a beat.

"Oh, good morning Aera!" a beautiful young woman looked at me with friendly eyes. Of course it was Lynn.

"Hi Lynn!" I smiled back enthusiastically. She opened the door wider and let me in. "Ah, is Ryouga here?"

"Eh? You want to see my girly faced idiot of a brother?" She turned to look at me and then smiled. "Ahaha and here I thought you were visiting me, oh how silly. Ryouga isn't home right now. He's at Goura's gate apparently." She patted my head with a sympathetic yet disappointed look. "You want him to help you today was well…" It wasn't a question.

"A-ah! O-of course! There's no way I'd come all the way here just to see him! Hahaha!" I shook her hand off and laughed, I couldn't tell her the truth, it's just too embarrassing. "W-well see you later Lynn." I waved goodbye in a flash and then ran out the door.

Ok so Ryouga's at Goura's gate, how dare he doesn't tell me where he's going. That idiot, always leaving me behind, he deserves a good beating. I find myself walking towards the cliff area and then turning left towards Goura's gate. I must really be going crazy, don't I have better things to do then to hang out with Ryouga? There he is. Standing there with his back towards me. I never noticed how broad his back was….i guess Ryouga really is guy huh? No matter how girly or cute he looks, Ryouga is still a boy. Come to think of it, he's also very strong, he's always beating me when we're dueling. I wonder how he is so strong…. I used to get very jealous of his strength when I was little but now…I admire his power. I want to become strong like Ryouga….so I can protect….things important to me. I stare at his back a little longer, it seems that he hasn't noticed me yet, maybe I should sneak up on him for fun. My face was beaming when I thought of this plan, it was the perfect comeback for always beating me in duels. I can't wait to see his face.

"Alright, here goes nothing." I gleamed as I stealthily sneaked up behind Ryouga. Ready to pounce I got into my jumping position. I'm going to pretend to be an enemy and scare the living summon spirits out of him.

"Hyaaaa!" I yelled as I pounced on Ryouga. Too bad he counter attacked me….. "Ahhhhhh!!" I feel backwards as he pinned me onto the ground. "O-ouch." My head was throbbing a little.

"O-oh, it's just you Aera, I thought you were an enemy for a second." He sighed and loosened his grip on me.

W-wait, this position we're in……WHAT IS THIS?!?! Ryouga's on top of me and pinning both of hands down. I tried to wriggle out of his grip but he's too strong. It was like being shackled to the ground, I couldn't break free. I grunted a little and shifted around beneath him. Even when he weakened his grip on me I still couldn't get out. I was trapped like a mouse by a cat. Knowing that my efforts were futile I gave up and sighed. I lifted my head towards him to speak but stopped in my tracks. Ryouga was….so close….his eyes were staring right at me, I could see my cheeks flush red in the reflection of his eyes. T-this was so embarrassing. I desperately tried to avoid his eyes by looking away to the left. I could feel his steady breathing against my cheek. It cooled me down a little since my cheeks were already burning red.

I feel really uncomfortable; I wonder what I look like to him right now. Every couple of seconds I would glance back at his face but each moment would make my heart beat a little faster. We're so close right now; I hope Ryouga doesn't hear the sound of my rapidly beating heart. It was so hot under him that I could burst. One last time I glanced back at his face, it was….very captivating. Now I couldn't look away from him, there's something about him that just draws me in. This is bad, I'm going to lose myself in a second. Ryouga's face started to move in a little closer. His skin looked smooth and healthy, his eyes looked strong and a dark shade of red, his eyelashes were so long I'd never noticed before, his hair was touching against my forehead tickling me with every movement, his lips looked soft. His eyes started to close slightly as he went down. I can't lose myself, not now. NOT INFRONT OF RYOUGA!

"Hiyahhhhhhh!!" I screamed as I kicked him where it counts.

"ARGHHH!!! !H&0$K)#$SY323%+D(1$111*(3)#4$CRACK!*5$JS(*2Q#$6D?#WD?7!#)%&#$^&BHD^&*DS##^&0986?!D8)!#$%FJ(*$43#SD!#?BOO$!S6}N8D#%(*#?A*#HN28P9)()($%HC8$s(*sd(*#*ijnsa)#*(7329&*#Hjs)(!BS(*)FOOK8?????!!!!!!" He yelped like an injured whale and flung backwards unsteadily towards Goura's gate.

"O-oh no." Being freed from Ryouga's grip I sat up slowly."Maybe I over did it?" I stood up on my two feet and brushed the dust off my dress while walking towards the stationary body a few feet away from me. "R-Ryouga, are you alright?"

"……….." No reaction.

"U-um, Ryouga. Are you still alive?" I tilted my head down a little so see if he was moving

"………………………" Still no reaction. Sweet tree saps, I killed him.

"Ahhhh! Oh no! I killed Ryouga! I'm so sorry Ryouga." I panicked and got down onto my knees to shake him by the shoulders.

"……………………….......................uh" He groaned.

"RYOUGA!!!!" I beamed and hugged him tightly. "I'm so glad you're ok."

"….ugh…ah…..u-uh" He squeaked while getting up, He covered his privates for a bit, something tells me he won't be having kids. "Aera………………"

"O-oh, I'm sorry Ryouga. Is it really that bad?" I looked him with my most adorable, teary puppy eyes.

"AND WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK DID THAT TO ME?!?!?! GOD! BEHAVE MORE LIKE A GIRL PLEASE!! I WON'T BE ABLE TO SLEEP FOR MONTHS NOW!! THINK BEFORE YOU ACT NEXT TIME!! THIS PAIN IS WORSE THAN GETTING BURNED ALIVE, GOT THAT?! AERA IS SUCH A SCATTER BRAIN!!" He has officially gone nuts. Haha no pun intended.

"W-well it's your fault for surprising me like that!" I retaliated.

"But did you REALLY have to kick me where the sun doesn't shine?!" His eyes were half teary with pain. I didn't really understand if I hurts that much because seeing as I going have one.

"U-u m b-but that was the only place available for me to kick…so I just thought." I said shyly, avoiding his angry face.

"W-what?! Now you're making excuses for making my tires flat?!" His face was in shock you could tell because he mouth was wide open and he was as white as snow. "Why you little!" He grabbed my head then started pinching and stretching my cheeks.

"Wey! Wah de heru are ru ruing? Re roff re rastard!" Translation. "Hey! What the hell are you doing? Get off me bastard." I'm not sure if Ryouga got all that though.

He pulled my cheeks one last time and then let them snap together. It was clear that he was annoyed at me. What's his problem anyway? Just because I damaged his privates a 'little' doesn't mean he can act like a complete jerk. He gave me his indifferent look and then quietly got up. With a quick sigh he extends his right hand towards me to help me up. This is what I love about Ryouga….. He can be such a jerk sometimes but I know he'll always be there for me, through thick and through thin. I smiled lightly and took his hand.

"Ah never mind, so what is it that you want?" He helped me up and then quickly lets go of my hand. "Is this about those stupid little legends again? I'm getting tired of helping you. You know that girl has been stalking me non-stop now and it's all thanks to you."

I didn't really know how to reply to that. I can't say that I was just here to see him that would've been so awkward. I'll just have to make something up on the spot, telling lies are one of my specialties.

"Ahahah, I'm just here because I want to duel with you." I flashed him my 'I'm-so-determined-to-beat-you' look.

"Lies" he said abruptly.

What?! What? How did he know? Am I really that predictable?

"Yeah, your face is like an open book Aera. Anyone can read your expressions; they're so simple it's amusing." He chuckled and pats my head. "Now why don't you tell me why you're really here."

"I just wanted to see you." I blurted out……Oh shoot……my covers blown.

Ryouga stops patting my head for a second and looks at me in disbelief. I can't believe I just said that! I didn't mean to but it just slipped out of my mouth. I can never seem to tell lies successfully to Ryouga, it's too hard. Ughhh…now what am I going to do? Well since I just lit the fire I might as well not add fuel to it.

"Um…well I just wanted to ask if you wanted to….watch the full moon with me." I muttered shyly.

Wait………………..Awww !#$, ahaha joking I would never say that but for heaven's sake why did I say something so weird?! I must be going crazy, I'm saying such silly things in front of Ryouga now. I clenched my fists tight and closed shut my eyes, waiting for the awkward reply the person in front of me would give.

"Yeah….okay."

Huh?


	7. Legend 6: Full Moon Equals Love (Part 2)

**Full Moon = Love (Part 2)**

In this village there are 7 superstitions that have been passed down from generations to generations, for so long so that they have also been considered as legends. If one watches the full moon with their beloved, on the peak of the cliff then they shall receive blessings from the heavens. So says the 6th love charm of Cliff Village. If all 7 legends are fulfilled, you get to be with your destined one forever.

Eh?......EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH? Ryouga actually said yes? W-what is this? W-why would he accept? This was just a spur of the moment type thing. I w-wasn't actually even being serious about asking him! It just sort of slipped out of my mouth. Oh no…. what do I say now?

"U-um….are you sure?" I muttered softly with my face bright red. HUH? What was that? This just made me look like I'm in love with him. Ok ok say something else that would nullify that awkward sentence you just said. "U-um I'm really happy." WHAT? WHY DID I SAY THAT? Ughhh my mouth is spewing all the wrong words….Oh no my life is over. Ryouga I'm sorry, I'm probably making things very awkward for you. Please don't feel too disgusted by this, this is unintentional and I don't know what I'm saying. Ryouga you know me best, PLEASE realize that I'm not meant to say these things, please somehow take this as a joke. Ryouga! You're smart; don't make the situation any more uncomfortable for me. I stared down at my feet and gripped the hem of my dress, my face a violent shade of red. I closed my eyes shut; I don't think I'd be able to stand up straight if I looked at his face right now.

"Aera…………" Ryouga lightly whispered in my ear. I don't know why but that one word made all the blood in my body rush to my brain. My skin feels like its burning and his warm breathe against my ear sent a shiver down my spine. How….how can something so little……affect me so deeply? I was in my own little word. Until I heard a thud on the ground next to me.

***Thud***

I opened my eyes to see what had happened but Ryouga was no longer standing in front of me. I blinked for a second feeling dumbfounded, where's Ryouga? Then I turned to my left and looked down at the floor beside me, there he was….lying unconscious on the ground.

"R-Ryouga!" I finally occurred to me that my best friend was lying there emotionless on the floor. I shook him the shoulders and shouted his name over and over. "Ryouga! Ryouga! Wake up! What's wrong? Ryouga!" He wasn't moving…..did I kick him too hard down there and it screwed up his system that much? What should I do? Oh no….what do I do? I placed my hand over his forehead, it' so hot. Could it be that he has a fever? But why in the world is it so high? I started to panic. Without thinking twice I grabbed his arm and struggled to lift him up. I flung his arm over my shoulders and wrapped my right arm around his waist. Slowly I began to drag his body away from Goura's gate. Ryouga was much bigger than me so his feet were dragging on the ground. I was crouching because Ryouga was heavier than me also, doing this realize even more so that Ryouga is a man. He's not a young boy anymore but…..he's matured…while leaving me behind.

"Ughh Ryouga, lose some weight already. You're so fat. We're barely at the bridged and yet I'm so tired. Hehe really now Ryouga, just fainting on me like that?" I said as I slowly staggered onwards, just as I was about to hear your answer as well. "You just have to faint this far away from the village right?"

"Ne, Ryouga?" I felt like I was talking to myself but since he was asleep I can ask him anything I want right now. "Do you think we'll be able to see the full moon tonight? I hope we do, so you better wake up by then. Don't let this fever get the better of you." I giggled and smiled faintly. Hmmm….I really want to tell him everything that's on my mind right now. As I unsteadily dragged Ryouga's body into the village, my body felt like it was going to collapse under my feet. His body was so hot and it was making me feel really uncomfortable. God! Ryouga you're so fat! My legs were shaking and I was sweating a whole lot by now, I didn't even walk that far but hell he's as heavy as a tree. How can he be so sturdy and still look so thin? I'm a craft knight and yet I'm so weak. If I can swing a hammer 100 times then how come I'm not able to carry Ryouga?

Luckily someone from the shop saw me and decided to help me carry Ryouga's body back to his house. Although unluckily for me Lynn wasn't home right now. She was home a second ago but where did she go now? I thanked the person who helped me carried Ryouga, he blushed and then waved good bye. Aha what a strange guy that was…

I throw down Ryouga on his bed in exhaustion. I turned around and fall down his bed as well while trying to regain my breath. All I hear is my heavy breathing…..it sure is quiet here. I rotate my head slowly towards Ryouga's direction, he looked really uncomfortable and tired. I'm sorry Ryouga…all I've done is cause trouble for you…and you're always looking after me. I don't think I've ever done anything helpful for you….I'm really useless aren't I? Even so thank you for putting up with someone like me for all these years. There must be something I can do to ease your pain right Ryouga?

"Ah! I know." I jumped up quickly and ran down stairs. As I entered Ryouga's clean kitchen I looked around for a large bowl and a towel. I really don't know Ryouga's kitchen well enough, I always just go straight to his room whenever I visit him.

Opening a few cupboards and skimming the kitchen bench I finally found the items I needed. I turned on the water supply and filled the bowl with ice cold water. Slowly I picked up the bowel and steadily walked upstairs being careful not to spill anything. Walking into Ryouga's room I set the bowl down on Ryouga's bed side table and soaked up the towel. I ringed out the towel and placed it on Ryouga's forehead, his aggravated expression seems to have relaxed a bit now. Every few minutes I would soak the towel up again to keep it wet, I wouldn't want Ryouga to feel uncomfortable now. As I sit there looking at him I realized something the mere sight of him laying there peaceful brought a smile to my face. It's been a while since I could see him like this.

"Ehehe Ryouga you look so cute sleeping like that." I smiled and unconsciously placed my hand on his. I didn't really care about what I said right now, besides he couldn't hear me anyway. I shifted his body slowly towards the wall to straighten him up and placed a blanket over him just in case he'd get cold. Then I crouched down and knelt beside his bed. While staring at his serene face I feel a sense of tranquility, Ryouga does that have effect around people.

He always releases this mature and elegant aura, I admire that. People say I'm just bubbly or enthusiastic and sometimes an idiot. Ahaha I really am grateful to Ryouga whose always been by my side no matter what. I couldn't help but have a big smile on my face when looking Ryouga sleeping. I may look like the biggest pervert if someone walks in but……I really do love seeing his sleeping face. I wonder if Ryouga knows how valuable he is to me….If Ryouga was seriously injured and never woke up I don't know what I'd do. I squeezed his hand a little tighter. I wonder what Ryouga thinks of me….does he view me as a clumsy girl like most people or maybe a repulsive woman?.......No…knowing Ryouga…..he'd probably say I'm both but……..that's what he likes about me. I smiled lightly.

"Ryouga…you're really important to me. I'm sorry that I hurt you when you had a fever. I'm sorry that I'm always hurting you in some way whether it is emotional or physical. I'm sorry that I'm not a cute girl at all. I'm sorry that I'm not always honest with you. I'm sorry that I haven't been able to do anything for you. I'm sorry that I'm always selfishly making you help me fulfill my love." I couldn't stop, words were just flowing out of my mouth, I couldn't stop myself. "You probably don't know that a lot of my courage comes from you. I want you to know that I'll always be there for you because no matter what you'll always be there for me. There's no one I trust more in the world than you okay. There's no one I value higher than you. There's no one that I…..there's no one that……..ahahahaha I'll just stop there for now. I look stupid for talking so much to someone who's unconscious. You know I'd never say this sort of thing to your face if you were awake. So thank god you're unconscious right now."

Silence filled the room and I let go of Ryouga's hand and got back up on my feet. I packed up everything and walked back down towards the kitchen. While putting away all the materials I thought to myself it would've been a little good if Ryouga had actually heard me. I don't think I'd be able to say that sort of this again.

"I kind of wished he heard me now." I sighed and turned towards the door.

"I heard you." I dark voice came from behind me.

"KYAAAAAA!" I let out a loud scream only to see Lynn blocking her ears not amused by my sudden action.

"Ahahaha, did you think I was Ryouga?" He unblocked her ears and giggled. "My, my that was quite a confession Aera. I was just returning home from my walk but it seemed I stumbled on something quite interesting." She placed her fingers on her lips and walked towards me.

"A-ah….L-Lynn that wasn't what it looked like….I-I was just showing my….genuine r-respect for R-Ryouga and and…..nothing more." I stuttered and backed towards the kitchen bench.

"Ehehe oh really now? I wouldn't say all 'that' was genuine concern for Ryouga." Lynn smirked and placed stroked a strand of my hair. "Something like that….I would call that 'l-o-v-e'." My face went a bright red while Lynn just giggled and playfully lets go of my hair. "Ahahahah! Aera you really are the best, my little doll really is the best. I would love if you were to end up as my little sister." She danced gracefully towards the door and winked at me. "Don't worry I won't tell Ryouga about this." Then she disappeared into the hallway.

I felt my legs slowly giving in as I sunk down towards the floor. With my back against the kitchen bench I just sat there staring into a black open space in the room. Love…..is that really it? Do I 'love' Ryouga? Nononononono I don't love Ryouga! NO maybe I do? No it can't be, he's my friend. That's not right but is this why I'm always thinking about him? NO! What about my legends all that effort would've been ruined, ah I can't. Love…….do I love you? Yeah I love Ryouga….as a friend though. I love him but………..I'm not……….in love with him. That's what this is. Ughhhh…Lynn you really know how to mess with people's heads, well anyway I better get back to Ryouga. I reluctantly dragged my feet up the stairs and into Ryouga's room. He was still lying there as if nothing happened. So oblivious, so peaceful, so quiet, so handsome….wait….handsome? Strange, did I really just think that? No, maybe it's just my imagination, yeah that's it. I go over to Ryouga's bed again and knelt down a little beside him. Also feeling tired while looking him I dozed off for a little bit, it was noon already so it wouldn't hurt for me to take a little nap.

***A while later***

"Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~" I yawned and rubbed my eyes a little. Hmm? Why is it so dark? Hazily I rotated my head left and right, the room was quite dark by now. Eh? What time is it? I looked out the window, the sky was already quite dark. I then turned towards Ryouga's bed, he was also looking out the window. Oh I guess this means he's awake now, Ryouga noticed that I was awake and turned to face me.

"Oh…you're awake Aera, it's quite late you know. You should head home now." He smiled lightly and looked back outside the window. A smile was still visible on his face, he looked really beautiful at night especially with the moonlight shining down on him…..eh? Moonlight? Finally realizing what I just thought I rapidly faced the window and took a good look outside, and there it was, the moon; big, round and bring.

"Uwahh! It looks so pretty." My face gleamed. "Ryouga, Ryouga don't you think so as well?"

"Heh, yeah it looks nice." He chuckled and lightly ruffled my hair

"H-hey what was that for you jerk." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Oi…..just look at the moon you idiot." He glared at me indifferently. "Gosh, you're wish came true and you don't even realize it." He turned back the window again.

"Eh? What are you talking about?" I asked inquisitively but Ryouga doesn't answer so I just turn my head back towards the window and continue looking at the moon. A full moon does look really beautiful but it looks better when you're with someone close to you.

Thinking this I couldn't help but let a smile form on my face.

"What are you smiling about now idiot?"

"You."

"Haha how stupid."


	8. Anniversary - Side Story (Part 1)

Anniversary (A Side Story)

In this village there are 7 superstitions that have been passed down from generations to generations, for so long so that they have also been considered as legends. If all 7 legends are fulfilled, you get to be with your destined one forever. Aera however decides to take a little break of her legend fulfilling for a while to commemorate her first meeting with Ryouga..

It nearly noon now, I've spend the last few hours thinking about everything that's happened; about the legends, about the brown creature, about my soul mate, about Ryouga…..I'm really quite confused actually, I'm not as excited as I first started out. Maybe it's because of what Lynn said, it's because she said something weird like 'I love Ryouga'. AS IF I LOVE RYOUGA! He's such a jerk, all he does is tease me, he treats me like a child, there's no way I'd fall in love with him………………….right? Ahhh….there's only one more legend left but I really don't feel like fulfilling it today. I think I deserve some relaxation after a while, I mean I've already attempted the other one's going to get hurt if I take a little break right? Besides today is the day that I first met Ryouga, and it's way too beautiful to spend on legends and myths, I want to go out and have fun today…hmmm but what should I do? Who should I go with?

I think I want to spend some quality time with Ryouga today, ever since I've made him help me with the legends all we've been doing is been getting into awkward situations. If we just the day off today, I'm sure we can patch things up besides today is a very special day, I hope her remembers. I think it's been about 10 years since that time. I was currently sitting outside of my house staring at the blue sky but then I got up and dusted my dress a little.

"Alright, let's go find Ryouga." I said to myself and smiled. Running down the flight of stairs, I've gotten quite used to this path, I think I'd be able to run from my house to Ryouga's blind folded if I scenery was always the same down this path; I the same patch of pink carnations by that house, the same cat sitting there every day, the same pine trees in front of Ryouga's house. Eh? Wait what's this? Something different…Ryouga was sitting in front of his house today. That's really rare, usually he spends his mornings in the kitchen or inside his room. I'm close to him so its natural I'd know about these things, maybe he's thinking about today was well. I walked curiously towards Ryouga, who looked like he was in deep thought.

"Good morning Ryouga." I smiled as I stood next to him. He didn't answer so I thought I might bend down a little to see his face, I waved my hand in front of his blank stare. "Ryouuuuuuuga?" His eyes widened and his face suddenly went through a major state of shock.

"Ahhhhh!" Ryouga jumped back and gasped. "W-what is it? Don't sneak up on me like that." Something was strange; his face looked more pink than usual.

Feeling worried I paced my forehead against his to check his temperature, just in case it hasn't gone down from yesterday. Ah…I could feel his forehead getting hotter by the minute, oh no, he must really be sick. I was getting more and more anxious as he just sat there in silence….there must be something really wrong with him today. I guess he really needs a break after all.

"U-um Ryouga…are you alright?" I asked sounding a little worried. I moved my forehead away from his and placed me hand on his cheek instead. "You're burning up, do you still have a fever?"

"A-ah….u-uh….AHHHHHHHH! DON'T TOUCH ME! I'M PERFECTLY FINE!" He rapidly slapped my hand away and stood up with great haste. He turned his back towards me so I couldn't see his face "Y-you should worry about yourself more A-aera. Don't worry about me a-all the time, it should be the other way around you fool."

***stab***

Well that was…….unexpected. Why is he always saying these cruel things to me? I really can't take it anymore, I just feel like punching him in the face now.

"R-Ryouga……..you didn't have to say it like that." I tried to smile and take it as a joke but it's getting harder and harder each day. "Geez, you really have no concern for my feelings at all do you?" I was still sitting on the ground, my eyes were diverted away from his. I really couldn't look at him anymore……..no, Ryouga is still unwell. I can't start being selfish now because…..today is supposed to be our quality time.

"Aera?" He asked inquisitively.

"Ahahahaha, I'm just joking. Um I came here today to ask you if you wanted to spend some time with me?" I tried laughing a little to hide the fact that I'm a bit upset. "I thought maybe we could take a break and seeing as you're sick, it's the perfect occasion don't you think?"

"Oh our first meeting anniversary right?…..well I guess I can." I could tell he didn't buy everything just said but as long as he doesn't question me it's all good. "Then what were you planning?"

"U-um…I haven't really gotten to that bit yet BUT maybe we can decide together yeah?" I got up and clung onto Ryouga's arm. "Ehe, let's go and decide then."

"O-oi, why are you being so nice today?" He looked a little uncomfortable and suspicious. "This nice girl act doesn't suit you."

"Hey! You jerk! That's no way to talk to me, why I ought to beat you right now." I retorted while letting go of his arm and stamping my foot. "Friendship over Ryouga!" I said as I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Ahaha, friendship ended on the day we first met? That's more like the Aera I know." He chuckled and started to walk up the stairs towards the village. I smiled lightly at his back and followed behind.

Along the way we discussed what we should do today. Maybe go fishing near the lake, or maybe go berry hunting outside the village, or maybe go swim in the lake (not like I've ever want to again), or maybe have another duel or maybe just spend the day talking about nonsense near the cliffs. We've decided (mostly on my part) that we should have a good old exploring the forest and collecting item day, just like when we were kids. This way I thought it'd be a great way to reminisce back to our childhood. Back then it was only natural for us to do everything together; play together, eat together, bathe togeth- AHHH! How embarrassing I took baths with Ryouga when I was little. I would definitely never ever try to remind Ryouga of those moments. We decided that I should meet him outside the forest outskirts at around in the afternoon.

"Okay! We've got it settled! I'll see you later then Ryouga!" I yelled gleefully as we parted ways. "Don't be late okay? Otherwise I'd really get upset! It's a promise!"

"Yeah, yeah. Geez you're so loud. I've got something to take care of right now. Later then." He coldly replied to me and walked in the opposite direction.

"Haha Ryouga, you never change." I smiled to myself and looked at his back a little while longer.

***A few hours later* (3:00PM)**

Eh? I think I might've come a bit early; we wanted to meet at 3:30PM right? Although that doesn't really matter because I'm really excited right now, it's been such a long time since we did this. I can't wait to go exploring with Ryouga, I remembered when we did this it was so much fun but we never wondered far because we were so little. Now that I'm older we can travel further and who knows what we might find, maybe some delicious berries or really strong monsters. I could barely contain my excitement, I wonder why….the activity we're doing is fun but it doesn't seem to be particularly appealing to most people. Maybe I'm feeling happy because Ryouga remembered our friendship day? Or maybe that we get to spend a whole day of quality time together? I really don't know but anyway Ryouga should be here any minute, ehehe he always comes a few minutes early.

***1 hour later* (4:00PM)**

Hmmm? Ryouga's late…..that's strange, he'd always been early whenever we go out. It must be very important then, I hope nothing bad happened to him. I'm sure if it's Ryouga he's have a very good excuse like saving a drowning child or something like that. I can wait a few extra minutes, it's not dark yet so I'll be fine. Hmmm….I don't have a weapon with me though, what if I get attacked by a wild monster? No, I'm sure it's fine hahaha I have my trusty hammer after all and that's all I need……………………………….Come on Ryouga, what's taking you so long? Maybe I am getting a little impatient but I was just so excited about today. Should I go gather some berries first around this area or should I wait a little while longer?........Hmmm well it'd be unfair to Ryouga, I guess I'll wait.

***1 and a half hours later* (5:30PM)**

……………….Ryouga…………..where are you? I hope you're okay, are you hurt somewhere? I'm getting really worried….just where the hell are you? No! Since it's Ryouga he'd be fine, I'm sure he's just taking care of some important business right now. Then I'll just go collect some berries and fruits really close to this area, then if he comes later he'd still be able to find me. I walked a little bit further away from the entrance and down towards the deeper parts of the forest. It was a very beautiful sight; a light mist encircled the forest, flowers of various colours were growing on the soft ground; the grass was thin and smooth, the trees reached up into the sky as if they were soaring towards heaven, the sounds of birds and animals were like wind chimes on a dusky morning. It was a majestic scenery, almost like the ones you hear about in legends.

"Uwahhh!" I was speechless at its beauty that I almost forgot about Ryouga. If only he had arrived earlier enough to see this with me. Unconsciously walking around and trying to find berries I stumbled upon a tall pine tree; its branches were slender and sleek, the berries it bared were ripe and large.

"_Those are exactly what I want_." I thought to myself. I leaped onto one of its branches like a sugar glider, while struggling to climb towards the top I hear sounds from beneath me. Turn my head down in excitement hoping it'd be Ryouga, my eyes widened as the appearances of monsters loomed under me. They must've sensed me as I went deeper into the forest, this isn't good. I only have a hammer with me right now, how can I fight back against so many of them?

No. it'd be fine if I just stay up here in this tree until Ryouga comes. I climbed up onto one of the more sturdy look branches and sat there. Beautiful ripe berries surrounded me, I picked a few and placed them in my back pack to bring home. I then cling onto the tree so that I won't fall.

"Well at least I won't starve to death now….Ugh but why did I have to wonder so far? Stupid Aera!" I muttered to myself. "Please hurry Ryouga………it's scary."

***1 hour later* (6:30PM)**

UWAHHHHHHHHHH! Where is he? I'm cold and these berries are really sweet so I'm thirsty now. Ryouga! How could he be so late? No, now it just feels like he didn't want to come at all….he did utter quite cold words to me before we parted. Did he find me annoying? Was this agreement a burden for him? Am I being a burden? Is this really all our relationship is worth to him? After we've been together for so long, Ryouga…………….Where are you? Do I really have to go through all this for the sake of Ryouga? Even if Lynn said something as stupid as I 'love' him, its pretty darn obvious that he doesn't feel the same. Standing me up like this…..I'm really upset……I think I've just lost a whole of trust for Ryouga…….

Feeling depressed I decided to go home, sitting here waiting for him wasn't worth it. I slowly descended down the tree but lost my footing at slipped. AHH! Branches were stabbing me in every directing, berries we getting squished from the force of acceleration of my body, leaves were flying everywhere. I shut my eyes tight and wrapped my arms around my body; bracing myself for impact. UGH! I landed on something soft and squishy, my body still ached from my collision with this object but it seemed to have saved my life. I opened my eyes slightly and looked under me, it was…………a slime. Gross. Realizing what I had just landed on I quickly threw myself up and pulled out my hammer. I had forgotten that I was surrounded my enemies in the first place. From what I could see with my eyes there were about 10 of them….this is going to be hard.

This really sucked. Today's my day off, it's the day that Ryouga and I first met, I came too early, he didn't come are all, I'm freezing my hands off, I'm fatigued, upset and angry. And who should I blame this for? I stood in my combat mode while holding my hammer with both hands tightly.

"…………………..Ryouga." I muttered under my breath.

To be continued….


	9. Anniversary - Side Story (Part 2)

**Anniversary – Side Story (Part 2)**

In this village there are 7 superstitions that have been passed down from generations to generations, for so long so that they have also been considered as legends. If all 7 legends are fulfilled, you get to be with your destined one forever. Aera however decides to take a little break of her legend fulfilling for a while to commemorate her first meeting with Ryouga..

Ughhh….I knew I should've brought a more superior weapon but I'm not very skilled at making them yet…I should've just borrowed Orin's but not like Blaire would've let me anyway. What bad luck I'm having today! If only I was stronger I wouldn't be stuck here like this…maybe this is why I always lose to Ryouga during out duels… Oh no…. what should I do now? I'm wholly surrounded, there's no way I can defeat all of them by myself. I know I'm still not powerful enough….I could see them crawling closer to me with every passing second…Crap… this is bad. Well whatever! There's no going down with a fight right? I just have to give it everything I've got even if it kills me. Ok, if I die, Ryouga can't have any of my stuff.

"Hyaaaaaaaaa!" I charged towards the slime in front of me with full force and wacked it in the face with my hammer. It yelped in pain and stumbled backwards, ok that looked like a critical hit. His friends weren't too happy about my actions though, they all pounced on me with one go.

"Kyaaaa!" The leaped on me in all different directions, I couldn't escape. I struggled to get them off me and swung my hammer at the closes one I see. It flew backwards and then spat a slime ball at me.

"Ah!" A sharp pain resonated throughout my body as I lost my footing and tripped on a nearby log. "Ughh! O-ouch" I looked up to see them ready to attack me once again, without hesitation I rolled to my left to dodge their incoming leaps. Jumping back up with nearly half of my energy gone, I pounced on top of one of them and swung my hammer right into its back. The slime wriggled about in discomfort until it finally knocked me off.

"Uwah! Erk!" I landed right on my side and my hammer flew out of my hand and landed a metre away from me. "Oh no!" I struggled to get back on to my feet and clumsily ran towards my hammer. Only to see to disappear under a slime, it was standing right on top of my hammer. Then all of them started to encircle me once again, only this time I'm defenseless. I could try using my bare hands, it's not very efficient but it's better than nothing. As spat a green ball in my direction I shifted quickly to the left to evade it but then two more the of them came flying in my direction. Hastily I dived into the free patch of land in front of me to avoid getting hit.

"Guahhh!" I groaned as I landed face first, I could feel the twigs digging into my clothes and the dirt was getting in my eyes. There's no way I can fight in this condition, I knew I should've trained a lot more and I never should've wondered this far into the forest. I flashed my eyes up at the slimy green monsters staring down at me. I'm not going to breathe my last breath here, never. As they slowly draw near me I used my last resort I bit it. It was disgusting; the soggy, foul taste of living mana ran through my tongue. I spat out the piece of slime that was in my mouth and watched the monster backed away from me in pain. His friends seemed furious and started leaping on me one by one. I could feel them jumping on me and the impacts of the slime balls rammed against my body.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" I was in a world of hurt. "Uwahh! Stop! Get off me you disgusting things! Kyaaaaa! No! O-ouch! Don't touch me!"

Ah….it hurts…I can't move anymore……………don't tell me…….that I'm going to die here…………….I've already faced this sort of thing…….by the lake……but Ryouga….saved me last time…………………….what's going to happen to me this time?.............Will he come again?..................No……..he won't…………I want to believe he will, he always had saved me before………………Ryouga….you know I'm really mad at you……I'm so mad at you right now so please…..come and see me……….so I can yell at you………I'm important to you right?.........so please. My body felt intense, it was as if large bodies of water were trashing down on me. The pain gets stronger and stronger as I get weaker and weaker. I guess he's not going to come…..? It's ok I suppose…to Ryouga….this day mean nothing. I closed my eyes and gave up on struggling, I knew it was futile and I would only be wasting my energy. To ease the pain I tried to think of the happy times in my life….seeing as I won't be experiencing these things again….. I started to have various flash backs.

***flash back***

I see myself as a kid. I'm crying by the waterfall….hmm? Why am I crying? Am I hurt anywhere? Suddenly a young blue haired boy approaches me and sits down next to me. That must be Ryouga…haha he's so endearing when he's small. Then he takes my hand and places something in my palms. The young me opens her hand to see a heart shaped rock in her hand, her face brightens as soon as she sees it. The young Ryouga just smiles at her and then wipes her tears away with his shirt.

_I remember this moment…….this was when I was being childish and started crying when nobody wanted to play with me on my birthday. It seemed that everyone forgot that it was my birthday that day so I spent the entire day crying at the waterfall. Although no one came to comfort me………That was when Ryouga walked by and gave me that rock………he smiled as he said these words "Here's your birthday present so don't be such a cry baby."_

***flash back***

I see my young self again but I look a little older, maybe about 10 years old. She was standing outside of the Chief's house holding a little kitten in her hands. It seemed the kitten was wounded because he scratched his paw. The Chief shakes his head apologetically and shuts the door on the young me. She stands there emotionless and then begins to cry while walking away. A young blue haired boy stops her, takes her hand and drags her back to his home. That must be Ryouga….He takes out some bandages and together with the girl they bandage the kitten up together. The girl had such a happy expression.

_Ah….I see…..this was when I found that injured kitten being attacked be monsters outside of the village. I threw a rock at them and saved it. Although it was still hurt, I asked the Chief to help me or at least find someone who could. I remembered my family were too busy and didn't worry about my whims. Then Ryouga suddenly came out of nowhere and led me to his house. There he helped me healed the injured kitten, I felt so thankful._

***flash back***

I see myself as a 12 year old walking hand in hand with a young boy. They were heading towards the lake holding fishing rods and some bait. I guess that means they're going fishing. They arrived there and immediately started to fish, the young boy caught a large eel but the young girl was struggling to catch anything. Then suddenly her string starts to move, excitedly she pulls on the rod only to fall head first into the water. While flailing around in the water the little boy dives in and rescues her with ease. She was blushing in gratitude.

_Oh was this the time….Ryouga and I wanted to catch a big fish for dinner? We were so excited to go and I happily held Ryouga's hand because we were so young and close. Even though it was Ryouga's first time he was really good at it and I…was really bad, I felt jealous of him that time. Being filled with envy when my line was tugged on I lost my footing and slipped into the lake. I didn't know how to swim at the time but Ryouga without thinking dived in and dragged me out….._

***flash back***

A young girl of about 14 years old was walking around with her blue haired friend in front of the village. She hastily ran around looking in every bush, digging around every shrub and pulling at every tree. The young boy just sighed and tagged along behind her with a smile on his face. She then finds a large tree with delicious looking berries in them but she was too short. She beckons the boy over to help her climb it, the boy lends her and hand and she slowly starts climbing up. Grabbing a few berries, she throws them back down to the boy below; he catches them with ease and places them inside the back pack. Suddenly her foot slips and she comes plummeting down only to land comfortably in the young boys arms. Their faces both red.

_This time was….when we wanted to go exploring outside and search for berries to back in out cake. I was excited at every little thing because it was out my first time out by myself. Ryouga however was calm and just kept a close eye on me. I remembered discovering some pleasant look berries and asked Ryouga to help me climb the tree. He refused at first because he said it was too dangerous for me but of course I disagreed and made him help me. While dropping the berries I accidently lost my footing and fell down. Ryouga was fortunate enough to catch me, he held me in a princess style. My heart stopped beating for a moment._

Ah….all those memories….they all had Ryouga in them…..why is that? I've been abandoned by him right now so…..why is it that he's the only thing I can think of? I really don't know. I'm such a confusing person.

***POUND! THUD! CRACK!***

Huh? What's that noise?……………………….eh? All of a sudden my body felt lighter and the weight thrusting down on me was gone. I opened my eyes to see what had happened……….Ryouga?

Ryouga was in my sight with his back towards me. I glanced at either side of him……there were a lot of monsters. Have they….increased during the period of time when I was in my own world. There were even more than just slimes now……there were……monsters I'd never even seen before……huh? Some sort of wolf? A red bull? A green dog? I had never seen such odd looking monsters but how come…..there are so many of them. I could calculate at least 20 with my eyes alone. I see a wolf creeping towards me from the side…….it looks powerful but Ryouga leaped over in that direction in a split second slicing the wolf in half with his sword……. Was Ryouga always this powerful? Something seems unusual? I see a dark aura being emitted from Ryouga…..it was purple and pink….maybe it was just my imagination. Ryouga then swiftly swings his sword at the monsters……it wasn't just me…..his sword was emitting a strange aura as well…..it's almost inhuman….that is definitely not something made by a craft knight. My eyes suddenly start to hurt as Ryouga releases a large amount of energy around him, he was emitting a huge quantity of dark aura. Then everything ended in a flash.

***Flash!***

Ughhhhh………….what happened? Where am I? I opened my eyes to see Ryouga looking down at me. I glance at the corner of my eyes but there was nothing there. This must mean Ryouga defeated all those monsters in that flash.

"….era…..aera……Aera!.......AERA!" Ryouga's voice resonated though my ears like a wedding bell…..Even if you come now Ryouga…it's too late.

"Nguh……..Ryouga?" I struggle to sit upright in his arms, my body was still aching. "Why…..are you here?"

"Aera, I'm sorry! I had….business to take care of." He diverted his eyes from mine and looked towards the floor. "but I never knew that this would've happened to you! I was just so busy."

"……………….I see." I'm so disappointed that….I don't even have the will to get angry. "It's okay….because today….was nothing special to Ryouga." I tried my very best to smile at him.

"……Aera." He was startled at my sudden response. "I……"

"I don't know why you do this Ryouga…..always leaving me behind, you've always been so much more independent than me….you're always in front of me…." I could see scratches all over my body, it was painful. "You never have he least bit of consideration of my feelings….you're always so cold and cruel, it's so painful now to be around you…..I don't even know my own feelings anymore!" I was almost yelling right now.

Ryouga….he's always been leaving me behind, he's always going somewhere I don't know….somewhere far away that I can't reach him. No, it's my fault for pushing him away by trying to fulfill these legends. Ryouga….why is it that? Why do I always have to suffer every time before you save me? Even if it's not your fault….it's always happening when you're around. Even though there are times like this…..I'm always with you….why is that? I was so angry at you before and I probably still am but when I saw you standing in front of me…..my heart felt a lot lighter. Is this because…..I love you?.....I see…..even if I have these kinds of moments with you…the reason why I'm so hurt right now is because……I love you right? I finally get it now.

"Heh, every time……every time……..You're always, always, always in front of me…always leaving me behind like this. Just what do you think I am?" I hung my head down so he couldn't see my face and eyes were starting to get teary.

"………………….Ae-" He was about to say my name but I cut him off.

"I…..I really hate it when you do this to me." I think I can to say it now. "…………because you don't know….how much I love you." I could feel a few tears starting to fall from my eyes and over my slightly red cheeks.

_I love you…_


	10. Anniversary - Side Story (End)

**Anniversary – Side Story (Part 3)**

In this village there are 7 superstitions that have been passed down from generations to generations, for so long so that they have also been considered as legends. If all 7 legends are fulfilled, you get to be with your destined one forever. Aera however decides to take a little break of her legend fulfilling for a while to commemorate her first meeting with Ryouga..

I finally said it. I wonder when it was that I first fell in love with him, how strange this feeling of loving someone is very…bitter sweet. I'm glad that I've finally figured out my feelings but what if the reply he gives is one that I'm not hoping for. I'm feeling very tired right now, lying in Ryouga's arms, I don't even have the energy to listen to his reply. I feel weak and faint, Ryouga's face is getting blurrier and blurrier. Oh no…..am I blacking out? No…no now.

"Aera….I-"His words are becoming faint, it's no good I can't hear you anymore Ryouga. I see him trying to shake me, probably trying to keep me awake. I'm sorry Ryouga, I guess I'll have to hear your answer later….when I wake up, I hope you'll be by my side.

Ah. Everything's black now. I can't hear anything but my own thoughts, I look beneath my feet but there was nothing there, only black. Ryouga? Am I dead? Where is this place? Are you going to come rescue me anytime soon? Oh but there is no way you can enter my dreams right?

"Hello? Is anyone here?" I yelled out into the darkness but there was no answer. I turn around and shouted in the other direction. "Can anybody hear me? Please help!" and there still was no reply. I tried moving, I took a step forward only to do a flip and land floating on my back. Uwah, dreams sure are hard to move through. Realizing that it was useless trying to scream I lay there in the dark staring up or down or whatever direction it is that I'm looking. It really is lonely in this place, I want to see Ryouga. Maybe this is a good time to think, I am alone right now and no one can disrupt my thoughts.

Floating there I think about Ryouga; where he might be right now, if he had come even just a minute later or if he didn't come at all, if he is sitting by my side right now. You know Ryouga….I think I really love you but…do you love me? Am I asking too much? Am I burdening you with my feelings? I mean there are a lot of girls in this village who would love to be with you Ryouga. I wonder….what is your feelings for me. Now that I think about it, you might've been my first love; maybe you are the only person I love. Love…but is that what it really is? If my feelings are actually going to trouble you and make our relationship awkward, is that really love? I'm confused…I only know that I want to be by your side every day, is that we call love? My heart beats faster whenever I'm around you and I find it hard to breathe, is that really love? I get angry whenever you're with other girls and I only want you to look at me, but can I really call that love?

Isn't love when you accept the person as they are? Isn't it when you know all their bad points, you know they are not perfect but yet you still want to be with them forever? Isn't it when you would put that person's feelings and safety over your own? Isn't it when you want them to be happy, even if it means that you are not?...If that is what true love is, then do I really love you Ryouga? Hmmm... Would I really love you forever knowing that you will still do these types of things to me? Would I really want to be by your side knowing how cold you are? Would I really want to jump in front of a dagger for you? Will I be able to make you happy? Do I truly and honestly love you? I'm so horrible, I just confessed my love for you not too long ago and now I'm questioning my feelings. Ryouga…even calling out your name while floating here makes me feels less lonely. Laying here I think about all the things you have given me…so much that I can't even count them on my fingers; that kindness, those disputes, our partings, those lies and mistakes. Even that cold voice, the warmth in those hands that lead me, the loneliness and solitude, even the pain in my chest. Those quiet days, that hair and even those eyes…..everything I will hold close to me.

So isn't it better if I forgot…about these feelings? Even though I have only just realized them myself, if they grow any deeper then it would mean trouble for Ryouga. I don't think I'll be able to control myself. I don't want Ryouga to grow tired of me so isn't it better to just forget everything? Ryouga has given me so much and yet these feelings would just trouble him. I don't want that. What would happen if your relationship never goes back to normal and we will just walk past each other without saying a word because it is too awkward? What then? Will I really be able to carry on like nothing has every happened if Ryouga no longer wants to be with me? No…..I don't want that. So if I just forget about these feelings and wait until he falls in love with me then….it'll be okay right? Haha I'm such an idiot, going around fulfilling these legends when I've been in love with Ryouga this whole time.

Floating around aimlessly I close my eyes and try to picture Ryouga's face. If only I wasn't in love with him then I wouldn't have been so devastated when he didn't show up on time. It's my entire fault; the loser is the one who falls in love first. I guess you win Ryouga….I love you but because I love you I'll cast aside these feelings and forget it all. Only then will our friendship be normal. I guess I've come to reach my conclusion, I feel a little regretful though, and these feelings that have been building up for so long will disappear. Suddenly the darkness faintly lightened up, does this mean I'm slowly starting to wake up? I hear a faint echo; it's a man's voice I think. The veil of darkness is getting lighter and lighter while the voice is getting more audible.

"era…aera…." Someone is calling my name; I guess it's almost time for me to wake up but before I do…I'm going to get rid of these feelings for Ryouga….it is for the best. I'll just say this one more time before I do….I truly love you, Ryouga.

_I'm sorry for falling in love with you_.

A bright light flashed in my eyes and now I am floating in a sea of white light. I hear Ryouga's voice calling out to me and I slowly open my eyes. I see a brown ceiling. I turn my head to the left to see Ryouga's worried face millimeters apart from my lips.

"Aera! Thank god!" Ryouga clasp his hands tightly on mine and squeezed it. "I thought you had died, you idiot!" His voice was a bit shaky and he was looking down.

Wow…Ryouga's so close to my face…..it's kind of gross really. It's almost like we're going to kiss, not a very good image to put in my head.

"Ahaha, why what happened to me? I don't think I did anything strenuous lately." I smiled at him for being so weird. "By the way weren't we going to go collect some berried today?"

"What the hell? You Idiot! You've been asleep for almost 3 whole days! I was worried sick! I wouldn't have ever forgiven myself if you had died" He was almost hysterical now, geez Ryouga….don't make that face.

"Wow 3 whole days really?" I gasped at his previous sentence. "That's quite a long time huh? Wait, why was I sleeping for so long"

"What? What are you talking about?" He stared at me with a slightly confused face. "Did you get so hurt that it has effected your thinking as well?"

"Huh? I got hurt? When? I don't' remember getting hurt, I'm always the one who's hurting you. What are you saying Ryouga? You're so weird sometimes." I had an indifferent face on while staring at him. "Aha well anyway I wanna go collect berries today because it's our first meeting anniversary."

"…Aera…you're not acting normal." His face suddenly turned a little suspicious. "Did something happen when you were unconscious?"

"Hmm? I don't know. I didn't even know I was unconscious until you told me just a few seconds ago." I was really confused by what Ryouga was saying.

"Aera then…do you…remember what you said…before?" His face looked guilty yet slightly pink. "About you being….with me?" He was looking towards the window, maybe because he was feeling slightly embarrassed.

"What I said before? Ummmm…. Shut up you jerk? Ugh….I'm gonna beat you? Ahhh…?" I really had no idea what he was talking about. Oh that bastard is just trying to tease me isn't he?

"W-what? You don't remember?" He quickly whipped his head in my direction. "How can you not? It was really important? How can you not remember anything?"

"Eh? It was? Well then just tell me, maybe I'll remember if you tell" I scratched my head from embarrassment because I wasn't able to remember something so important. "Oh but anyway we need to complete the last legend tomorrow okay?"

"Aera…" He went silent for a bit and then flashed his eyes right at me that made me a little startled for a second. "You said that you were in love with me."

_Huh?_

My mind was black for a minute. Me? In love with Ryouga? Is that even possible?

"Ah well the next legend will be-" I got cut off

"Aera…you said that you loved me remember?" His voice was stern and he was looking right into my eyes. He looked so serious so I guess I might as well give him a very serious answer.

"I don't remember telling you that and I'm not in love with you. Now Ryouga my one and only best friend can you stop trying to confuse me, it's getting really disturbing." I gave him the coldest and most monotone voice I could. Haha I was just trying to imitate him though, he always sounds like that but what I said wasn't a lie.

"…Aera" He lets go of my hands and leans back a little. "You've forgotten everything that happened that day and…... all of your feelings up until this point as well"

"Haha well I'll be counting on your help tomorrow…..to help me find my true soul mate." I flashed him my cutest smile I knew he wouldn't be able to say 'no' to that.

"...A-Aera" He muttered, gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

"Let's do our best tomorrow kay? Best friend."


	11. Legend 7: Beginning Of A New End (Part1)

**Beginning Of A New End (Part 1)**

In this village there are 7 superstitions that have been passed down from generations to generations, for so long so that they have also been considered as legends. If all 7 legends are fulfilled, you get to be with your destined one forever. The final legend is if you successfully pray at Goura's Gate, you will be together with your destined one forever….in return for what is most precious to you.

Hmmm…I wonder why Ryouga was so weird yesterday. Saying stuff like I'm in love with him and all that, there's no way I can be in love with him right? He's my best friend. I mean I do love Ryouga but I'm not IN love with him, if that makes any scene at all. I hope he's going to get better today and help me with the final legend because I really want to meet my destined one again. I really hope it's that brown summon creature that helped me with my blue rose before. Ahh~ Just thinking about him makes my heart race. I better get ready to look good today because it's the last legend but I sure am feeling nervous. Maybe it's because this one requires me to sacrifice something, I need to give up what is 'most precious to me' right? Even I don't know what is most precious to me….maybe it's my trusty hammer that's always with me? Or dad's pendant? Oh no…what if it is? What should I do then? Can I really give up this for the sake of true love? Well I can't have both things can I?

Feeling a bit dejected I got out of bed and started to get ready, carefully using my time to perfect my image. I don't want my soul mate to think I'm some sort of drag. After doing a couple or twirls and poses to myself I start to feel like some love-sick idiot but then again I guess I am. Well it's almost time to head over to Ryouga's house; he's definitely waiting for me there. Ehe I'm so grateful for such a loyal friend, he truly is precious to me. Grabbing my hammer and shoving it in my bag, I rapidly darted up the stairs and outside the house. Forgetting to even eat breakfast or say bye to my family members, I probably won't get any more food from Orin for a week now. Arriving at the foot of Ryouga's house; out of breathe and slightly fatigued, I knocked on the door. A few footsteps are heard and then the door slowly creaks open. Ryouga was standing tall in front of me, his head held high like always and he was clutching his sword in one hand. He looks kind of cool….

That reminds me of the time when we first sparred. It was quite a while ago but I'll never forget it. Like always I was rushing to Ryouga's house in excitement, carrying a small wooden practice sword with me. Banging on his door multiple times he finally opens up but it hit me in the face. As I sat there in the dirt I gazed up upon a gallant-looking Ryouga. His head was high as always but he looked down on me with a smirk but surprisingly he lent me his hand. That gentle, warm hand….that led me everywhere.

Remembering times like that I can't help but smile. "Ah! Good morning Ryouga!" I smiled and waved. "Ready to go buddy?" Ryouga didn't say anything but then he tilted his head down so his fringe was covering his eyes.

"Yeah…let's go." His voice was a bit faded but then he lifted his head high again and gave me a little smirk.

Ryouga nodded and then closed the door behind him; he started to walk towards the gate before I even moved. Realizing he was already in front of me I hurriedly ran to be by his side….but Ryouga's pace was a lot faster than mine. It was almost as if he was in a hurry to get there because he was excited or something. This always happens, Ryouga never matches his speed with mine, he just goes however fast or slow he likes. Then increasing my pace a bit I was finally in line with him but then Ryouga started to jog a little. HUH! What was that? Does he want to turn this into a competition? Fine, then so be it. I started to run a little as well to get in front of him; I could see Ryouga's surprised face from behind me. As I giggled a little he accelerates right past me, and while turning his head back, he gave me a satisfied smirk. AH! No way! I'm going to lose to the likes of you, I tried to increase my pace again only to trip over a rock.

"Kyaa!" I tumbled over and landed on my face, I feel my ankle throbbing a little as I sat up. "O-ouch, that was so not cool" I complained. Ryouga stopped in his tracks and ran back to my side.

"Aera….you're such a clumsy moron." He sighed and knelt down in front of me. "Does it hurt any where? I can't take my eyes off you without something happening." Ryouga's voice was gentle yet sad, I looked at his eyes but they were…a little dull today.

"Ryouga…." I mumbled. "Um I'm okay I think I just hurt my ankle a little bit but I can still walk to Goura's gate." I flashed him my I'm-totally-fine-smile but he wasn't convinced.

"Geez, are you really trying to hurt yourself?" He sighed again and left me up. Then he turned around and knelt to the ground again. "Get on."

"Eh?" I took a step back due to the chock. "AHH! Not smart Aera."

"Aera!...Ugh just get on you idiot, it'll be faster this way as well." He muttered and waited for me. "I'm sure you can't be THAT fat."

"EH? You insensitive idiot!" I wacked him across the head but I decided to get on after all. Ryouga lifted me up in an instant. Wow…he really is strong but….was his back always this broad? I feel so high above the ground too, was Ryouga always this much taller than me? It's strange, almost as if I'm on the back of a stranger. The gentle rocking of Ryouga's back is making feel a little drowsy, I'm sure he won't mind if I placed my head down for a little while, I mean I AM injured after all. Closing my eyes for a bit I remember something like this happening a long time ago as well.

Ryouga and I were playing tag on the mountain top but he was running too fast for me that I tripped when trying to tag him. I scratched my knee and started crying like a baby but Ryouga stopped running right away and came over to my side. He looked at my knee and then smiled at me. Suddenly a cold puff of air blew across my wound, it was coming from Ryouga. He thought doing that would help the pain go away and somehow it did. Then he piggybacked me all the way back to my house even though we were basically the same height back then.

_Thanks Ryouga…_

Arriving at Goura's Gate Ryouga lets me down slowly and guided me towards the entrance. There he lets of my hand and waits for me to make my prayers. I clasped my hands together and closed my eyes, I should be praying to finally meet my precious summon creature right? I took a deep breath.

_Please spirits…If you can hear me then grant my wish…..My one and only wish in this world is to…..is to….be _

*Flashback*

_Don't cry Aera, here I got you this birthday present so don't cry anymore you big baby._

_Wow, that cat looks pretty injured. Come with me I'll help you._

_Aera! That's dangerous! Don't just hold onto that when you can't even swim!_

_Geez, lucky I caught you otherwise you would've been a pan cake by now._

_Come on get up, I'll take you home_

_Hahaha what are you saying? Idiot_

_See you tomorrow_

_Aera…._

Ah! What…was…that? Why did I suddenly think of the past? Well enough distractions I have to finish my prayer now.

_I wish to be able to meet my soul mate again and be together forever with that destined person of mine._

There okay I finally wished for it, the last legend is complete. I opened my eyes to see it was a pitch black and dark world. I turned my head left and right over and over to try and find a source of light…to try and find anything.

"W-where is this? Where am I? Ryouga? Ryouga!" I screamed into the darkness but there was no answer. Then a red light flashed in front of me; it was foggy and had little floating circles surrounding it. Is that a spirit?

_Do you truly want that wish to be granted?_ It asked

"Ahh….ah yes, yes I do." Sounding a little flustered. "Please…grant my wish."

_I see…if that is what you sincerely desire…but before that you are aware that you must give up the most precious thing to you._

"U-um, yes I know that." I slowly take off my dad's pendant to offer it to them. "Here, this is my most beloved pendant that my father gave me." The spirits were silent for a little while and floated closer to me.

_That….that is not…what is most important to you. What is most important to you is…that boy._

Images of Ryouga suddenly surrounded the empty space around us. W-what's going on? Ryouga's what is most precious to me?

_Your relationship with that boy, all your memories of him….that is actually what you hold dear. So for us to be able to grant your wish..you must give up all your memories of that boy. _

Huh? Give up all my memories of Ryouga? W-wait, does that mean I won't remember him anymore? Will he be able to remember me? T-this is…it's just a LEGEND! There's no way this kind of thing can be happening right now, maybe I'm just dreaming.

_This is not a dream, there is no going back on your wish now….you have to sacrifice your memories about him. Moments of joy, sadness, fear and love….give them all up….for this wish._

A bright white light unexpectedly blinded my eyes and I felt something probing at my mind. I see all my memories of Ryouga flash before my eyes; from when we first met to only a few minutes ago. There was so much it was as if I had spent my whole life only with Ryouga…If all those memories were gone then…what will there be left? Ryouga…..no, I don't want this…I don't want to forget you.

_It is completed. Your wish is granted, please go and live happily, forever._

My head feels like it's been hit with a giant mullet but at least now I can be with my destined one right? I opened my eyes to see a strange blue haired boy staring down at me. He looked very worried and was shaking me violently. What's going on?

"Aera! Aera! Thank god you're awake! You just passed out for no reason, what happened?" He was shouting at me but there was a lot of stress in his eyes but I just continued staring at him. "Aera! Aera! Oi snap out of it." Realizing that I didn't know this person I shook free from his grasp and backed away quickly.

"W-Who are you?"

"H-hey, this is no time for games."

"Get away from me, don't touch me….I don't know who you are." He looked as white as a sheet but still tried to approach me, he reached his hand out towards me. "Kya!" I smacked it away swiftly and back up even further. "S-stay away" The boy looked as if his soul just flew out of his body, he slowly moves back and slumps down on the ground still looking at me in disbelief.

"...Aera"


	12. Legend 7: Beginning Of A New End (Part2)

**Beginning Of A New End (Part 2)**

In this village there are 7 superstitions that have been passed down from generations to generations, for so long so that they have also been considered as legends. If all 7 legends are fulfilled, you get to be with your destined one forever. The final legend is if you successfully pray at Goura's Gate, you will be together with your destined one forever….in return for what is most precious to you.

What's with this strange person? Oh no….maybe he's a sexual predator! Oh no…am I going to turn into tainted girl right here and now? NO! Absolutely not I won't let this creep touch me! That's disgusting, hunting girls in broad day light what's wrong with this guy? I just came here to fulfill the last legend and suddenly some pervert is trying to harass me. He was touching me and calling me name like he knew me. Oh my god, is he a stalker too? How on earth did he know my name? This is kind of scary, I mean he's very good looking but this is all too creepy. Why do only weird men chase after me? It must be some sort of curse! Well I guess there's only one thing to do now…and that is to protect myself.

I steadily stand up and got into a fighting stance. I put out my hammer ready for battle, there's no way I'm losing to some perverted guy. Get ready to face the wrath of innocent young girls! I launch myself at the blue haired boy who was sitting on the ground. It might've looked like I was the bad person here because he wasn't even ready yet but from the looks of it he had a sword with him. That means he was prepared to come and hurt me. Wait! Was he planning on harassing me and then killing me and then throwing me off the cliff? My god! That sick bastard! For the sake of all the women in the world I will be rid of this horrendous creature.

"DIE! ENEMY OF ALL WOMEN!" I swing my hammer at him with full force but he rolled onto his side and dodged it in the nick of time. He jumped with haste and put his hands in front of his body as if he was trying to calm the situation down.

"N-No! Aera! Stop, don't be so rash!" I was waving his hands in front of himself and shaking his head. "You idiot, I didn't do anything to you."

"EH? Trying to harass me and then calling me an idiot? You truly are the worst, DIE bastard!" I leapt at him again and swung my hammer with full force. Yet again he dodges it but jumping to the left, damn he's fast. "Stoop running away coward and fight me like a man!"

"Aera! I'm not going to fight you! Just listen to me." He was dodging all my attacks and he didn't even draw his sword yet. Was he looking down on me because I was a girl? Does he think all women are weak like this?

"Unforgivable! Don't look down on me jerk!" I pounced in his direction yet again but this time I managed to hit his shoulder. He takes a few steps back due to pain. "Ha! Take that!"

"Argh….Aera, you've never been able to beat me before! If you keep this up you'll only waste all your energy. If I actually got serious on you, you won't be able to survive." He was standing tall and looking at me with stern eyes. "Just stop."

"What? Don't call my name so familiarly! I don't know you and I've never sparred with you in my life." I stopped trying to attack him with violence so I tried yelling instead.

"Oh that's right….." He mumbled to himself. "Well nevertheless we should go back to the village I'm sure everyone would be able to tell you who I am."

"Hey! I-I'm not going anywhere with a pervert like you!" I took a few steps back and gripped my hammer ever tighter. "If you want me to go, you have to defeat me first!"

The boy haired boy sighed a little and took a couple of steps in my direction, they were slow and steady steps but they still made me feel a little nervous. He suddenly puts his hands on the sword beside him and although it was a practice sword, in his hands they look very dangerous. Oh no… this guy might actually be powerful, feeling fearful I took a couple of steps back towards Goura's Gate. He kept advancing at a steady pace and his face looked so stern and cold. W-what if this guy…is actually going to kill me? No! I don't want to die! I have to run….I must run! I quickly turned my body and began to sprint….only to find myself colliding with Goura's Gate. That really hurt…so much so that I blacked out.

***Thud***

"Mmmhph…" I slowly open my eyes to see myself in a strange room…oh no wait, this ceiling looks familiar. Oh it's my room; I turn my head a little to the right to see a whole room for people staring at me. Hmm…what's going on? I see Blaire, Orin, Tatiana, the Chief, Lynn and…..THAT BLUE HAIRED PERVERT in the background.

"Oh Aera, you've finally woken up huh?" Orin knelt by my bed side and placed his hand on my forehead. "You hit your head pretty hard."

"Aera, you dummy. How could you have hurt yourself like that!" Tatiana stuck her tongue out at me but it was obvious she was pretty worried.

"Yes, please be more careful next time and….don't do such stupid things because of those legends again. " Blaire scolded me and sighed.

"I was so very worried Aera, are you alright now?" Lynn bent down a little towards me. "You know Ryouga had to carry you all the way here….it was quite adorable though, he carried you princess style. Ahh~ Young love how I envy it." She smiled and placed one hand on her cheek as if she was bashful. Huh? Wait…who's this Ryouga person? A new village member who moved here today.

"Aera, it seems that you have forgotten everything about Ryouga…is that true?" The chief suddenly spoke but his tone was very serious. Being surrounded by all these people I start to feel the pressure. Who was the Ryouga person? Did he save me? I have to be thankful to him for saving me from that pervert. Wait what if that blue guys IS Ryouga?

"U-um I have no idea who this Ryouga person is but-"I got cut off by the Chief.

"That young boy there is Ryouga….do you not remember him at all?" He points to the blue haired jerk leaning against the wall at the back. "I'm sure you two were very close before." Feeling shocked at his statement I sat upright in a split second. I could feel all the blood rush out of my face and my eyes were losing their colour…that can't be.

"NO WAY! I WON'T BELIEVE THAT THIS PERVERTED BASTARD WAS CLOSE TO ME!" I screamed but then after realizing what I had said I covered my mouth right away. Oh no…I said something so rude in front of all these people. How embarrassing! From the looks of it, that blue haired guy was just as embarrassed and shocked as I was.

"A-Aera…" The Chief was in shock, it was almost as if he was about to pass out.

"W-what did you just say?" Blaire, Orin and Tatiana said simultaneously, they then turned their heads towards Ryouga with faces of disgust on their face.

"Oh my... My, my Ryouga, I see you're finally turning into a real man." Lynn gasped and then turned her face towards Ryouga to wink at him. She quickly faces me again with a face of mischief on her face, that face of her really scares me sometimes…What exactly was she thinking? "Ehehehe well actually Aera. You and Ryouga were lovers before you lost your memories." She smiled.

_Huh?_

_What?_

_Lovers?...She said 'lovers'….Lovers…Love….Lovers?_

"Ahaha, yes yes you two were oh so close back then. My my, you two were just all over each other. Ryouga wasn't able to let you go and it didn't seem like you wanted him to either. You guys weren't shy about it as well, doing 'this' and 'that' in the middle of the street too. The whole village knew about you two; it was unbelievable how lovey-dovey you guys were.. Ehehe, you two even did_ xxx _and _xxxx_ with each other every night. Oh my, such an innocent yet steamy love~ Ryouga an-"She was cut off by Ryouga covering her mouth with his hands.

Then struggling he dragged her out of the room as quickly as he could; his face was bright red with embarrassment…..and so were that faces of everyone else in the room. Tatiana's mouth was gaped wide open with Blaire, who was equally as surprised, covering her ears. Orin's face was flushing as he stared into the empty space where Lynn was just standing; the Chief had suddenly dropped his staff

My face was…I didn't know what it looked like but I could feel the room was about 100 degrees now. My face alone could've reached the temperature of 1000 degrees if Lynn kept going on. How could she say something so bold in front of all these people? It suddenly occurred to me about what she said…ME AND HIM WERE LOVERS? AND WE DID 'THIS' AND 'THAT'? HOW SHAMELESS WERE WE? I feel like fainting again….

"E-everyone….." All their red faces and opened mouths remained in place as they all turned to all stared at me. "PLEASE JUST GET OUT!" I screamed from the top of my lungs…all this is just too much to take. My face was still flushing from the recent news; I started to get more embarrassed about being around these people so I started throwing my pillows and everything I could find at them. One by one they all started to run outside. Puffing because I had wasted so much energy I slumped back down on the bed…and started to stare at the ceiling above me.

"Was I really in love with a guy like that?" I asked myself quietly. "Well…I sort of just assumed he was a rapist and didn't even listen to him properly. Did I really just jump to conclusions?" I sighed and rolled onto my side while hugging my pillow tightly….why is my face still red?

Okay….once I have calmed down I will go outside and listen to everyone's full explanation because if we really were like that then…I must've really hurt him. Geez, I'm so confused, this really is weird…I mean if that was the case then why was I trying to fulfill those legends? If I really had a boyfriend then why? I'm so confused…there's so much that I don't know now. I sat up straight and took a deep breath. Okay I should go down in a little while, no matter what they say I can't get too surprised. Argh! But I really don't want to think that I was in love with a guy like that. I mean he was serious about hurting me as well…what kind of boyfriend would hurt his girlfriend? Ughh…well if they tell me it's true I'll just have to break up with him, there's no way I'm going to continue having a relationship with someone I don't love. I slowly got up and walked towards the door, swinging it open I ran towards the kitchen where everyone was sitting down. I took a few steps closer and they all directed their heads towards me; all of them with stern faces, only Lynn was mischievously smiling at me. I was a bit taken aback by that smile that I'm almost too nervous to walk towards them but Lynn beckons me to come over.

"Aera, come here. We should explain everything to you." She uses her hand and signals me to come over. I took a couple of steps towards to table and with a sweat drop forming on my face nod. "It's okay, we're not going to bite. Well maybe Ryouga might." She winked.

"L-Lynn! Please refrain from saying something so unnecessary!" Ryouga stood up from his spot and blushed a bright crimson. Uwah…that's sort of cute, he's getting so embarrassed…WAIT! NO! NO! That creep is disgusting. Realizing that he was making a scene he sat down again. I walked towards the edge of the table and stood there waiting for someone to explain it to me.

"Ahem…well Aera you see. You and Ryouga were lovers, very close indeed. You wanted to fulfill the legends so you would be able to stay with him forever. However the last legend came at a price; the spirits wanted you to give up what was most important to you. Unfortunately you had to give up your memories of him and so now even though you 2 are bound to each other, you do not remember a thing about him." The Chief looked at me with stern eyes as he said this.

"Uwahh! It's so tragic. Sis doesn't realize that her only wish came true! So so sad! Like a love story with an unhappy ending!" Tatiana took out a handkerchief and wiped a tear off her face….it looked pretty fake though.

"Yes, yes, really is quite a turn of events isn't it? Even though your love was so strong." Blaire crossed his arms and looked at me with a disappointed look on his face.

"Aera…I hope you will be able to regain your memories of Ryouga quickly…there was so much between you two. It just pains me to see the poor guy like that." Orin turned to look at Ryouga and then he looked away.

I feel kind of weird even though everyone is being so honest and sincere….why do I feel as if they're all lying to me? I glanced at Ryouga to see his expression but he was just looking at the table with a very ughh….angry face? It was like a kid who didn't get his ice-cream and is now sulking. What the hell kind of face is that? Does he not feel the slightest bit upset? That bastard! I will never ever fall in love with a jerk like that! He suddenly turned his head to look at me straight in the eye.

"Aera…you don't have to force yourself to love me." He stared right into my eyes…such a pretty red colour; it was like a dim fire. I could feel my face to get a little pink. Even though it would cause him a lot of pain, he still said that.

"Ryouga…."


	13. I Want To Remember

**I Want To Remember**

In this village there are 7 superstitions that have been passed down from generations to generations, for so long so that they have also been considered as legends. If all 7 legends are fulfilled, you get to be with your destined one forever. The final legend is if you successfully pray at Goura's Gate, you will be together with your destined one forever….in return for what is most precious to you.

Stunned by his sudden heartfelt words I stare at his face blankly. Maybe he isn't such a bad guy. Many thoughts run through my head; who is he really? Did he really love me? Did I really love him? Does he really still love me even now? Why? Or is this whole thing a lie. I feel myself gazing at him, his face looks confused and then turns red.

"….Hm? AH! BUT IF YOU STILL FIND ME CREEPY IT'S FINE, JUST DON'T THINK THAT I'M TRYING TO MAKE YOU LIKE ME BY BEING ALL POETIC. A-AH NO I MEAN I'M NOT PLANNING ANYTHING, WE REALLY WERE LOVERS B-BUT DON'T FEEL OBLIGATED TO LOVE ME BACK SINCE Y-YOU KNOW YOU FORGOT YOUR MEMORIES AND EVERYTHING. H-HEY BUT I'M NOT A DESPERATE PERSON YOU KNOW IT'S NOT LIKE I GO THROUGH THIS TROUBLE JUST FOR YOU. NOOO WHAT? I MEAN IT'S NOT LIKE THAT….I-I" Ryouga flails his hands around with his cheeks on fire. The whole table looks at him in utter confusion. It's as if they've just seen a whole different Ryouga. "Ughh just what am I saying?" he closes his eyes shut and buries his face into his hands.

Looking at the strange person I couldn't help but laugh. "Ahahahaha! Weirdo." While wiping a small tear from my face I stood back into my original position. Everyone looks at me with delight and I could see Ryouga's face beaming with glee. "H-huh! B-but it's not like I'm going to agree to fall in love with him again or anything."

"Heh, you smiled." Lynn laughs a little. "It's kind of nice to see that face again."

I glance at her with a feeling of gratitude in my heart; Lynn is such a nice person. I'm so glad that I didn't forget about her.

"Ahhh~ If only Aera would make that face for me all the time. It's so cute I could just die, Oh why oh why did I not confess earlier in my life? Sometimes I wish I could just lock her up in my room and never let her go" Lynn falls back dramatically with one hand on her forehead, while everyone has their jaws gaped open. "Ehe, is what Ryouga's mind is saying." She winks.

"L-LYNN!" Ryouga stands up, runs to her seat, grabs her hand and quickly drags her away.

"A-ah anyway back to the subject at hand." The Chief coughs. "I am not familiar with the spirits and their offerings but I am certain there is an ancient book in my library that has valuable information about this. Even though this is a legend of ours I was certain it was only an old wives tale. It is astounding to see it actually work."

"Then shall we just head over to your house and try to find it?" Orin asks.

"I think there might be a bit one too many people. So how about just Aera and Ryouga come with me?" The Chief turns to the group and winks subtly.

"Ehhh, that is a GREAT idea." Tatiana exclaims while raising her hands in the air.

"Yes. Aera why don't you and Ryouga go now but be back by nightfall okay?" Blaire smiles and then starts heading towards the stairs. "I'll be sleeping, wake me up when you get home."

I stand there in disarray, staring into space. What. A. Horrible. Predicament. What if the chief leaves me alone with that guy? I know he's just shown me his good side but still? It might've just been an act and then..and then. ONCE HE GETS ME ALONE IN THAT ROOM HE'S GOING TO ATTACK ME! Oh no, oh no and everyone is acting as if it's not a big deal. Of course it is, my purity is at stake here. What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?

"H-hey, I overheard your conversation…" Ryouga walks in slowly. "I think it'll be a good chance for us to bond so I have nothing against it."

Wow, that was straightforward. He was all flustered before, what a weird guy.

"Great, then lets head over to the library. The sooner the better, I don't think anymore of this bickering between you two will help anyone anyway." The Chief gets off his seat and starts making his way towards the door. "Come now children, we have no time to spare."

"Y-yes." I obediently followed him and Ryouga. I guess it's just no use protesting anymore. When I think about it, all I'm really doing is causing everyone trouble. Sigh…Why did I even attempt this stupid legend if all it was going to do was make me lose my memories. If that was the case then I think it was a wasted effort. I mean even if Ryouga loves me now, I don't love him so what's the point. Ughh this feels like a giant loop hole.

We arrived at the Chief's house and he lets us in quickly. While following him towards the library I take a look at Ryouga's back. It's very broad; a man's back. He's also very slender and tall. I wonder how strong he is. Maybe he's really skilled and sword fighting.

"Hey we are children." The Chief leads us into a room filled with many books. There was so many and stacked up so high that I could barely see the walls. To think that out of all these that only ONE book has the answers to it. Well seeing as it's the Chief he'll probably know exactly where it is. "Alright you two have fun now."

….wait. What?

"C-chief aren't you going to help us look?" Ryouga exclaimed but he was holding back, trying not to sound rude. "Or better, I thought you would've had a clear picture of where it was actually located."

"Hmm, oh well I haven't looked at it since 20 years ago and maybe it was all my imagination. Maybe it doesn't really even exist." The Chief grins a little indifferent smile and walks into the kitchen. "Tell me when you two find it, it apparently has a green cover."

Oh no, this is just like a bad nightmare. I'm stuck in a room alone with this thing, what if he makes advances on me? Even though the Chief is right next door, there's no telling what Ryouga will do to me.

Suddenly Ryouga turns around and walks slowly towards me. His face doesn't have an expression on it, it was definitely the face of a rapist. I take a few steps backwards and feel my back against the book shelf. He keeps coming towards me; I try and push myself back a little more. A few books fall down from the top shelf next to me. I stare with horror into his vacant eyes, he extends his hands and it comes towards my face. Shivering I shut my eyes closed, my voice won't come out. I can't say anything and at a time like this. Waiting for his lips to crash onto my mouth like all evil rapists do I turn my face away. Waiting with horror…..waiting….waiting? huh? I opened my eyes to see Ryouga getting on his toes to pull out some books with green covers on them. He notices me shaking and looks down.

"Hm? Are you cold or something" He asks with an innocent face. "It's not that chilly in here is it?

"A-haha…" I forced a laugh out of me. "Ah, no it's not cold."

I feel my knees collapsing, and I fall towards the ground. Sitting there with a terrified smile of my face and my body still shaking.

"A-Aera! What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Ryouga suddenly drops all the books he's holding and got down on one knee in front of me. "Aera, talk to me. What happened?"

I look up at his face for a second. It was warm, filled with concern and kindness. I feel a little foolish now for suspecting him of such a cruel deed. His crimson eyes were fixed on me, I could see him grit his teeth a little. His face was almost sweating. I just stared. Ah this guy…must really love me…probably. Suddenly realizing that our faces were only centimeters apart I pushed him away from me.

"A-AH! I'm f-fine. Don't worry about me. How about we just get back into searching for that book huh?" I spring up in an instant and shuffled to the furthest corner of the room. Pretending to look through the covers I secretly hope that he didn't notice me looking at him so intently.

"Ugh okay then, if you say so." He then turns around and starts running his fingers to find some more green covers.

It is silent for a while. I don't know if I should classify it as an awkward silence or as a comforting silent. It was just silence. Every now and then I would turn my head to see if Ryouga is looking my way. He seems to be very keen in finding that book though. Ugh how can he even do this with such concentration? This is so boring. Geez I just want to go outside and take a break. I'm sure it hasn't even been 20minutes since we started searching but I'm already so bored. I lazily flicked through a few pages of some green books I found; Minerals for the body, How to craft swords, cooking recipes. None of them seem to be what I'm looking for so I turn over to see if Ryouga is as bored as I am. I gasped in shock when I see a pile of 8 books next to him all stacked up on top of each other.

"A-ah Ryouga? Did you read all those books?" I asked with curiosity, amazement and even slight pity.

"Hm? Oh those? Yeah I read them." He answers nonchalant ly and goes back to reading.

"H-how can you read so many?" I questioned again. "Doesn't it normally take a long time?"

"Ah, well I'm really good at these things. It's like a gift I guess." He smiles a little and goes back to reading. I see him flick through the pages one after another.

"Are you actually reading them? Or just skimming through the pages?" I asked him feeling a little suspicious.

"Eh? Of course I'm reading it properly silly. How else can we find the right one?" He laughs a little at my suspicion and closes the book. He then takes out another one that's even thicker than the last.

"Don't you get bored? I mean how can you read all that?" I stare in amazement at his determination.

"Um no not really, I find some of these very interesting. It's as if these stories and legends are historical documents that are used to seal the past away for future generation." Ryouga smiled while looking down at the book. "It's quite sad because if no one reads them, then no one remembers. The past and such might be lost forever, if you think about it. It is quite tragic."

"Might be lost forever? Then do you feel the same way about my memories?" I blurted out without thinking. "Ah"

"Hmm, your memories huh? They're sort of imprinted in my mind, it's not something that I can easily forget." He looks at me with a melancholy expression on his face. "My time with you is…how should I say it? It's a significant part of my existence. It's like without those memories I would be an empty shell still, perhaps wondering the country with no real purpose. Or something like that.

"Ryouga…."I muttered to myself. I feel slightly depressed now that he's said that. To think that out time together was really important to him. To think that they're something that he'll hold forever dear. To think that I so easily forgot those so called 'precious moments'.

"Ryouga, I'm sorry I forgot." I whispered to him from across the room. "I don't know but…after hearing that speech I think you've convinced me to want to regain my memories."

I want to remember.


	14. The Ordeals Await

**The Ordeals Await**

In this village there are 7 superstitions that have been passed down from generations to generations, for so long so that they have also been considered as legends. If all 7 legends are fulfilled, you get to be with your destined one forever. The final legend is if you successfully pray at Goura's Gate, you will be together with your destined one forever….in return for what is most precious to you.

"Hm? Aera did you say something?" Ryouga asked with curiosity. "I couldn't hear you."

"A-ah! N-no I didn't, you're just hearing things." I stuttered at the sudden realization of how embarrassing my previous words were. "L-let's keep looking alright?"

Ryouga nodded and then turned in attention back to his large pile of green books. Looking at him getting into his work I decided to do the same. I can't let Ryouga take all the glory when he finds the book; it has to be a team effort. I stood up and ran my fingers over the covers of some of the ones on the middle shelf, stopping at every one of them that has a tint of green in there covers. After making a pile of about 5 books I sat down and began to briefly skim through them. Traditional beauty treatment, ancient sorcery, The Fish and the Golden Leaf, Rock formation and Complex Machinery...There seems to be nothing relevant in this pile. I look over to Ryouga to see if he has found anything yet.

"Er…Ryouga, have you found anything yet?" I asked shyly.

"It says here that in ancient times people would go to Goura's gate with a bucket full of water." Ryouga read on intently. "It seems that the water would be purified if one prays to Goura while dipping their hands in it."

"Oh so you've found the book we're looking for?" I asked excitedly. "Then what else does it say? Anything about the spirits?"

"Yes, it seems that it's the spirits who purify the water." Ryouga continued reading.

"Yes, yes. Go on." I called out with glee. "What does it say next?"

"If one washes their hair in that water…It will become SILKY SMOOTH FOR 6 MONTHS." Ryouga shouted with vigor as if he has discovered a cure for some rare disease.

"….Excuse me?" I asked in utter confusion. It took a few seconds for my brain to be able to calculate the situation but once I figured it out I took a random book off the shelf and threw it directly at Ryouga's head. "This has nothing to do with my problem does it?"

"Ouch." He moaned a little. "Oh I guess I got side tracked."

After rubbing his head a little Ryouga peered down at the floor. He suddenly jumped a little as he picked up the book I threw at him. He opened it quickly and stared flicking through the pages with extreme speed and impulse. His eyes widened as he stopped on a single page near the end of the book. With a wide smile he turned towards me and got up.

"T-this is it Aera! You found it, you've found the book." Ryouga said while walking quickly to my side. "Here, look it even tells you how to regain what is lost from the Spirits and that means your memories!"

Ryouga sat down extremely close to me so that I could see the pages, it appears as though he is oblivious to the fact that our faces our only a few centimeters apart. He starts talking and pointing to a few words on the page but I can't hear him. It's useless I can't hear him. I can't hear his voice…over the violent beating of my heart. I can feel my face heating up, along with my palms and neck sweating. Its so nerve wrecking being so close to this guy, I wonder why? I avoided looking at his face just in case he sees me blushing…Wait why am I even blushing? I see Ryouga suddenly stop moving his mouth and frown a little. Oh no, he must've found out I wasn't paying attention.

"Aera, are you even listening?" Ryouga questioned.

Oh god, I wasn't concentrating. I think he asked me a question. What did he just say? Um quick just say something, anything so it doesn't look like you weren't listening to him.

"Yeah…but…how are we gonna get my memories back?" I asked.

"….O-kay." Ryouga scowled a little and sighed.

Phew safe. Good one Aera, he didn't suspect a thing now. Ryouga's mouth continues to move as he flicks through a few pages, he points out a few stuff and glances at me a few times. Oh God, is he still talking? Why does he talk so much? Maybe if I just nod my head and say "Mhmm" he'll think I'm listening. Stupid heartbeat, why do you have to be so loud for?

"Did you get all that Aera?" Ryouga smiled and closed the book.

"Ah…I'm sure this will come in handy." I replied slowly.

"Err…well of course. It's the solution to our problem." Ryouga looked at me as if I was some alien or just a really stupid individual. "Anyway let's go tell the Chief."

"Yeah you do that Ryouga." I faked a smile and got up.

"Chief! We've found the book." Ryouga called out as he stood up.

The Chief poked his head through the corridor to see what was going on.

"Oh Ryouga my good boy, you found it? Excellent work, I knew you could get the job done." The Chief smiled as he walked into the library. "Well then, what does it say?"

"Actually Aera was the one who found it but first I think we should return to Blaire's house to tell everyone." Ryouga suggested. "I think that would be best."

"Why of course." The Chief nodded his head in agreement. "Very well, let's be on our way."

***At Blaire's House***

"Oh you're back." Lynn smiled with delight. "So how'd it go?"

"Fine sister, we managed to find the book." Ryouga smiled back at her while holding up the green book.

"Ahh, my dear Ryouga that was not what I meant." She winked at him and giggled. "You know what I'm talking about no right?"

"LYNN!" Ryouga blushed while raising his voice. "If that's the case, it didn't go well because NOTHING happened."

"Eh? My, my aren't you a boring child." Lynn pouted and then returned to her seat at the table.

"So what does the book say about Aera's problem?" Orin asked with curiosity. "Does it involve machines? I could build you guys something if you'd like."

Everyone gathered around the table as Ryouga took out the book and placed it in front of everyone. He flicked through a few pages and stopped near the end of the book.

"Here, it says to be able to regain what is lost by the Spirits one must complete a number of ordeals." Ryouga read aloud.

"O-ordeals? What kind of ordeals are we talking about?" I asked feeling a little worried. "Nothing painful right?"

"Well it's only fair right? You can't just cheat on the Spirits; it has to be an equivalent exchange." Ryouga said with reason. "If you can prove to them that you deserve to regain your memories they'll return them to you."

"How do I do that?" I questioned feeling more uneasy.

"It says here that you have to give up something(s) of equivalence important as your memories or go through numerous trials set out by the Spirits.

"What does that mean exactly?" Tatiana questioned as she peered down at the book.

"Um I guess it means that if Aera can find something or do something with equivalent importance as her memories to please the Spirits…then she'll regain her memories." Ryouga pondered for a second as he tried to word it properly to everyone. "That or Aera could undergo numerous intricate and apparently excruciating trials set out by the Spirit."

"Ryouga honey, please speak in English." Lynn smiled. "No one can understand this incomprehensible garbage you're spewing out."

"W-what? It's not that hard to understand." Ryouga retorted. 'Fine, alright let's try this again. Aera's memories are very important to her, on a scale of 1 to 10 it's a 10. Okay so to get back those memories Aera needs to please the Spirits or make an agreement with them. If she can find another thing ranked 10 to her and give that to them."

"Yes but where can we find something more important to her than the MOST important thing to her?" Orin sighed.

"Then what's with the other option? Is that one easier to do?" Tatiana asked.

"I wouldn't recommend Aera going through any danger." Ryouga proposed.

"B-but I don't want to give up anything important to me anymore." I reply angrily. "What if they make me give up Dad's pendant or my memories of everyone here? I don't want that to happen."

"Aera…" Ryouga said sadly. "Don't you understand how hard the ordeals are going to be? If it involves fighting you won't be able to handle it, I've seen you're techniques I should know."

"It's fine. Just tell me what I have to do." I answered resolvedly.

"I admire your determination but it's too dangerous." Ryouga shook his head a little. "I can't let you go through something like that."

"Why? Have you been through it yourself or something?" I retorted knowing that he hasn't.

"No but its common sense that the Spirits are no laughing matter." Ryouga answered.

"Ryouga…please, I won't know until I try." I pleaded with a melancholy expression.

"Well if it's what you really want. I won't be able to change your mind. Your stubbornness is just too strong, I would know." Ryouga sighed a little while turning to look at me. His worried expression suddenly turned into that of a tender. We unconsciously gazed at each other for a few seconds until he ruffled my hair a little. "Is everyone fine with Aera's decision?"

"I'm against it…but once she makes up her mind, well it's unshakable at that point." Blaire closed his eyes and nodded his head slowly.

"Aera…I really don't want you to do this but all I can say is be careful." Orin stared at me with a face full of hope and worry.

"That's right, it's dangerous but you've always been the idiotic type who takes on anything right?" Tatiana smiled a little. "It's okay I'll let you go, just come back alive."

"Aera we believe you can do it." The Chief turned to face me and nodded. "Come back to us safely."

"Aera, my cute little doll you've finally matured into a fine woman huh?" Lynn looked at me with a proud yet sad face. "Do be careful, we don't want to you lose you."

"Everyone…thank you." I felt my eyes tearing up a little. "I'll regain my memories you'll see."

"Very well, then this is what you have to do." Ryouga turned his attention back towards the book. "Unfortunately we cannot assist you in these trials. There are total of 7 ordeals you must go through. Huh? What's this? They seem to be slightly related to the legends. They all seem to ascend in difficulty, the first trial seems fairly do able."

"I'm feeling pumped up now. What do I have to do?" I asked with determination and excitement.

"I think it says you have to gather water from the waterfall and purify it in front of Goura's gate by praying." Ryouga said. "But I'm not sure what the point of the trial is entirely."

"Well guys I'm off to get some water, be back later." I smiled as I ran outside the door.

"N-no Aera! Getting water from the waterfall isn't that easy AND at least bring a bucket." Ryouga yelled from a distance behind me.


	15. Trial 1: Confusion, Chaos, Comfort

**Confusion, Chaos, Comfort**

In this village there are 7 superstitions that have been passed down from generations to generations, for so long so that they have also been considered as legends. If all 7 legends are fulfilled, you get to be with your destined one forever. To regain what is lost by the Spirits, you must complete 7 ordeals in order to make the equivalent exchange. The first is to purify a bucket of water from the waterfall by blessing it at Goura's Gate.

Aha this is going to be easy; I can't believe the Spirits even set out such an easy task for me. Getting water from the waterfall, what a joke. The waterfall has an endless supply of water, I guess that's what it means by 'life force'. We depend on this waterfall for everything, if it were to suddenly dry up then…well let's just say there won't be a cliff village anymore. As if that will happen right? Great, I'll get this over and done with today, then I'll be able to get my memories back. W-wait, why am I so eager to get them back? It's not like like that guy or anything! I just met him a few days ago, this is ridiculous. Well he has been nice lately and he doesn't really seem like a rapist, so I guess it can't be that bad to regain my memories of him.

When I reached the waterfall area near the Hero's rock I saw the most unbelievable and horrifying thing. THERE WAS NO WATER.

"W-WAIT! Where's all the water?" I screamed in terror. "O-oh no, what am I going to do? No, what is the VILLAGE going to do?"

I looked around to see if I could find the source of the problem. I looked down but there wasn't even a pool of water at the bottom. Just how long has this waterfall been dried up? I took a look towards the top for find little trickles of water flowing down but it was hardly even visable. It was fine this morning…there's something really strange going on here. I need to go tell someone, I better go back home and warn the others about this. I quickly turned around and sprinted back home as if my life depended on it. I flung open the door dramatically and made my way towards the table where everyone was sitting.

"Everyone!" I yelled out in panic. "The waterfall's dried up! What are we going to do?"

"Aera are you okay?" Orin stood up with a worried expression. "What are you talking about?"

"I-I'm not lying and I'm not coming here to ask you guys to help me with the trial either. It's just…what are we going to do?" I continued yelling. "What if the village finds out, they probably will sooner rather than later."

"Aera calm down." Blaire called out from his seat.

"I-I can't!" I panicked even more. "Ahhh! Chief what should we do?"

"Listen Aera, I have no idea what's going on but I think you should get your thoughts into line." The Chief said while sitting with his arms crossed.

"Hey guys, Aera's gone crazy!" Tatiana started laughing a little. "I knew she wasn't normal from the beginning."

"Tatiana! I'm not crazy and this isn't a joke." I tried explaining. "I really saw it, with my two eyes. I think there's something going on at the top of the waterfall."

"Yes Aera, we know the waterfall's dried up." Lynn smiled a little.

"R-really?" I gasped in shock. "Then let's go fix it."

"Aera…" Orin looked at me with a sad yet confused face. "The waterfall's been dried up for years now."

_What?_

"That's why we thought you were suddenly acting weird." Lynn sighed. "You used to say that you'll save it but that was when you were a kid."

"H-hey, this isn't funny everyone." I shivered a little and my voice started to shake. "W-what about my trials, I can't do it without the water."

"Hmm? Trials? What are you talking about?" Tatiana knocked her head to the side slightly.

_Huh? _

"G-guys…why are you doing this?" My legs started shaking as I said this. "Come on, this isn't funny. I'm trying to regain my memories here. Are you taking advantage of my memory loss?"

"Memory loss? Are you okay? Did you hit your head earlier or something?" Orin asked, his face frowned a little as he walked over to my side. He placed his hand on my forehead. "Haha but I can just imagine you tripping over something while you practice dueling."

"Dueling?" I asked curiously. Does that mean I was fencing with Ryouga not too long ago? I looked around the table but noticed that Ryouga wasn't there.

"Yeah, you always fall over while practicing by yourself." Blaire laughed a little. "You're so clumsy sometimes."

_By myself? But I've always, always practiced with Ryouga. _

"W-wait? Where's Ryouga?" I asked in panic. "Where is Ryouga?"

"Oh, Ryouga." Lynn turned to look at me straight in the eye. "Who is that?"

N-no, what's going on here? Where am I? Where's Ryouga? How come no one knows who he is? Why doesn't anyone remember anything about my trials? We were just talking about it not too long ago. What's happening? Is this some sort of alternate universe? If so how can they remember me and not Ryouga? Is this the work of the Spirits? Is this what they meant by not having anyone help me? By making them forget about me and Ryouga? Is this how it works? Ryouga was right, this is far too dangerous. What if I can't fix the waterfall? Will things stay like this forever? A world where I don't know my past, a world that knows nothing about me….A world with no Ryouga?

"Kyaaaa!" I suddenly screamed while falling to my knees. My eyes started tearing up while I cling to myself. "No..no…NO! Ryouga has to exist."

"A-Aera!" Lynn suddenly got up and ran to my side. "What's the matter? I was just joking! Calm down."

"Huh?" I trembled with tears running from my eyes. "Ryouga's real?"

"Of course you idiot!" Tatiana shouted from her seat. "Geez, how could you even breakdown like that just because we said he doesn't exist? Are you in love with him or something?"

"W-where is he right now?" I slowly stood up with Lynn's help. "I want to see Ryouga."

"U-um he just left not too long ago. I think he went to go get a bucket." The Chief said with a tone of uncertainty in his voice. "I'm not sure why though."

"Yeah he was holding a weird book as well." Tatiana called out. "It wasn't there when he arrived at the table. Is Ryouga learning magic?"

"Where is he heading?" I asked.

"I think he said the waterfall as well." Lynn said. "I'm not sure why though."

Ryouga exists in this world and according to what they're saying he must be from the same world I am. He must remember. Without saying anything I ran towards the waterfall with great speed, I just have to see him right now. As I reached the waterfall I see Ryouga looking intently at the lifeless cliff. Just seeing him standing there makes me feel like crying already. Why is that?

"Ryouga." I called out in an almost inaudible voice. He probably didn't hear me, I didn't even hear myself.

Suddenly Ryouga's head turned towards my direction and he smiled a little. Seeing that smile…the tears from my eyes would not stop. His expression turned to that of a worried and shocked one once my tears started falling. He dropped the book and bucket quickly. Then started jogging towards me but as soon as he moved I started running towards him with tears streaming my face. Why is that?

"Ryouga!" I exclaimed as I ran into his arms. I held onto him tightly while crying on his chest. "Wahh! Ryouga, Ryouga you're here. Ryouga. Ryouga. Ryougaaaa. You exist. Ryouga."

"Aera, you were probably shocked. I'm sorry." He whispered quietly as he tenderly embraced me back. "The waterfall must've scared you."

I guess Ryouga hasn't talked to everyone yet, he probably doesn't know that they all forgot about this.

"You have no idea." I sniffled and grabbed onto his shirt even tighter. I buried my face into his chest and continued weeping a little. "But you're here…so I'm okay."

I don't know why I'm acting like this. Maybe it's because I've found someone who shares the same memories as I do. Maybe I'm crying out of fear for the strange place. Maybe I'm crying because it's all just too shocking and overwhelming…or maybe. Maybe I'm crying tears of joy because…because Ryouga's here. I take my face off his chest for a second and looked at him, he still looks the same as ever. His arms are still around my waist and head, my arms are still on his chest. Somehow this position makes me feel safe and secure. I gaze at Ryouga for a while feeling relieved that he's by my side.

"I don't know what's going on here but I'll try my best to support you okay?" He said gently as he pulled me back towards his chest.

"C-can we stay like this a little longer?" I unconsciously asked him with my face turning red.

"What?" Ryouga asked sounding a little surprised.

"AHHH! I mean no-nothing!" I exclaimed as I pushed myself away from him. "Let's just work on getting the waterfall back."

Just what the hell was I doing? Did I just get lost in the moment? How could I do this with someone who's basically like a complete stranger to me? Ugh It's probably just due to the stress that's been building up. Yeah that's it, and I just wanted someone to lean on because I was just so shocked and scared. Right! That's definitely the answer! I wasn't starting to like this guy. No way in hell.

"R-right, well I assume something is wrong with the very pinnacle of the waterfall. Almost as if something is lodged there and it keeping the water from flowing." Ryouga told me as he turned his attention towards the top of the waterfall. "But the waterfall is so big, how can something possibly do that?

"T-that's what I was thinking as well because you can see the little droplets of water flowing down." I cried out happily.

"Yes that's true, I noticed it too." Ryouga pondered for a second. "I'm afraid there is nothing we can do while we are down here. We have to reach the top of it."

"B-but how are we going to do that?" I asked feeling a little worried. "Even if we get up there, what makes you think we can fix the problem?"

"Aera, weren't you the one who said we won't know until we try?" Ryouga turned around to throw me a little smirk.

"Y-yeah, that's right." I suddenly regained my vitality again as soon as he said that. "Let's do our best."

"Right, let's solve this problem first. Then we'll worry about your trial later. It just said I can't help you obtain the water but this is helping the entire village not just you." Ryouga smiled as he walked towards me. "And you idiot, you forgot to bring a bucket, how are you planning on obtaining the water huh?"

"Ah but that's helping me Ryouga." I chuckled a little. "Guess you'll have to put that back."

"Ugh anyway this waterfall looks like it's been dried out for some time now. Which is strange because it was flowing just fine this morning. That doesn't make any sense at all, and I am very certain my life until has not been a hallucination." Ryouga said very analytically. "There's no doubt about it, the Spirits have something to do with this. I wouldn't be surprised if other strange things started happening."

Wow Ryouga is taking this much better than me. When I saw this waterfall I was about to break down, Ryouga really is smart and reliable. It's such a good thing that I'm stuck with him of all people. I should probably tell him about everyone else as well.

"Strange, I wonder how our village is even surviving with the waterfall." Ryouga talked to himself aloud.

"Ryouga um… about the people in this village. They already know the waterfall has dried up a long time ago." I told him. "But I haven't asked how they've been surviving until now."

"Oh so you've went back to the house huh?" Ryouga's voice suddenly perked up. "I assume they thought you were crazy and had no idea about the ordeals as well."

"Y-yeah, you're right." I lowered my head a little at his intelligence.

Ryouga unexpectedly started walking up to me. He ruffled my hair again while smiling. I looked up as he did it, I kind of feel like a pet but I also don't want him to stop.

"You must've really been scared that time huh?" He asked as he stopped ruffling my hair. His hand suddenly slid down to the side of my cheek as he stared directly into my eyes. "Sorry I wasn't there. You must've been so confused and even ready to break down, with all this memory loss and such."

I lifted my hand and placed it on his. It's very warm.

"Yeah but like I said." I closed my eyes and smiled a little. "You're here so I'm fine."


	16. Trial 1 - Complete

**Trial 1 - Complete**

In this village there are 7 superstitions that have been passed down from generations to generations, for so long so that they have also been considered as legends. If all 7 legends are fulfilled, you get to be with your destined one forever. To regain what is lost by the Spirits, you must complete 7 ordeals in order to make the equivalent exchange. The first is to purify a bucket of water from the waterfall by blessing it at Goura's Gate.

**Ryouga's POV:**

"Alright well I'm glad you're okay but right now we should hurry and solve this problem." I said as I pulled my hand away from her gently. "So we can turn this place back to normal."

"Okay Ryouga…but what are we going to do?" Aera said with little confidence. "There's no way I can climb the waterfall."

"Hmm…well we have no choice, it's not like we can accomplish anything down here." I pondered for a while.

That's it. I can transform into my other form and just jump up there, it shouldn't be a problem. This human body is fairly useless anyway, especially for this task. And if there is a magical barrier or something lodged at the peak I will be able to use my powers to destroy it. There's just only one problem…Aera. Ugh she doesn't know that I'm not human and there is no way I can reveal it to her. Maybe one day but not now. I could possibly distract her or get her to leave the waterfall for a while but I don't think that will be enough time. I don't want to risk the possibility of being spotted by her. Maybe if I wait until nightfall when she is sleeping…but that would take too long, I want to finish this off as soon as possible. I suppose I'll just knock her out for a short period of time. Not a very nice option but I can't think of anything more sensible at this point in time. Alright so when she is unconscious I will transform and investigate the problem.

"Ryouga?" Aera tapped me lightly on the shoulders. "Are you okay? You've been standing there staring into space for a while now."

"N-no, everything is perfectly fine. Don't worry I'll think of a plan soon, just trust me." I reassured her and smiled lightly.

"Alright but is there anything I can do to help?" She asked with determination.

"Yes actually there is." I said. "Can you turn around for me?"

"Turn around?" Aera questioned while rotating around. "Like this?"

"Yes, yes just like that." I smirked.

"What's this for?" Aera asked. "Is this a part of your plan?"

"Yes, I just thought it up on the spot and I think it'll work." I spoke in calm and collected voice while stepping closer to her.

"Can you tell me what you're doing?" Aera called out with her back still towards me.

"Don't worry you'll know soon enough. Just make sure you don't turn around." I smiled lightly as I lifted my hand in the direction of the sky.

"Huh? What are you talking abou-"Aera tried to turn around but before her eyes could even see me my hand struck down on her back. Aera then lets out a small wince and falls onto the ground.

"I'm sorry but just be a good girl and lie there until I get back alright?" I looked at her with a melancholy expression.

I turned towards the waterfall and slowly started to unleash my powers. The last time I unleashed it was to get the blue rose for Aera, that girl. Really I had to travel halfway around the country to get that rose. A yellow light started flashing and surrounding me, my power started to overflow as I set free my powers. Suddenly the power stopped. I looked down towards my thick brown and monster-like body.

"Alright, let's get this over and done with." I said aloud as I jumped up on the loose rocks hanging off the waterfall.

Using my powers and leapt with great haste towards the top. I've never been to the top of the waterfall, I guess it's because there was really no reason to go up there. Not until now that is. As I reached the top I stumbled back a bit because I was taken aback by what I saw. The water was there but…it wasn't flowing. It was as if there was a glass wall in front of the river…but the water wasn't running off from the sides of the banks either. It was strange, I was staring at this large body of water that looked like it was about to crash down on me at any minute. I took a few steps closer and tried to touch the 'glass wall'. As soon as I did a force came flying at me. It trusted into my body like a large boulder rolling down onto a Slime. I flew off the waterfall as soon as my hand came in contact with that 'wall'.

"Argh….w-what was that." I said to myself as I tried standing up. Staggering I walked towards the waterfall again, thank goodness I didn't land on Aera. Otherwise I would've never forgiven myself.

I started to jump slowly up the waterfall again, trying hard to not waste energy. It took me longer to reach the top this time. Now I know not to come in contact with that thing…this is definitely the work of those Spirits. Ugh how can my powers match up to theirs? No. I can't start doubting myself now; otherwise we'll never be able to go back. Alright what if I tried to shatter it with my weapon? I lifted my hand and angled it perfectly; I glared at the screen and charged towards it with full vigor. However my efforts were wasted as I was flung back again but this time not so far, I didn't fly off the waterfall but it still hurt. I stood back up and steadied myself. Okay what if I tried charging my energy and destroy it in one full burst of power? There isn't really anything else I can do…I walked up towards the invisible wall and closed my eyes. I concentrated and channeled my energy into my right hand.

I want- no I need to tear this thing down so that everything will return to normal. I need to set things straight so that we can go home. What's the point with living in a world where the people you love, don't have any memories to share with you? So you infuriating wall. Just. Shatter. Already

With one swing of my fist I land a huge punch directly into the center of the invisible magic-like force field. The force was so overwhelming that I was flung backwards at a high speed but I could see the glass cracking…and bursting open. As I land on the cliff with my face stuck in the ground I could hear the water rushing down the waterfall with such vitality, as if it was longing for freedom. While taking my head out of the ground I felt a little dizzy. The force of the magical field and my punch must've had a really big impact on my body. I looked over to Aera to see if she was still unconscious…and she was. Sleeping like a baby huh? I got up slowly and staggered over to her then I realized that I had reverted back into my human form. Just in time too. I knelt down next to Aera and shook her by the shoulders a little.

"Aera…Aera! Hey you, wake up." I called out as I kept shaking her. "Geez, hurry up. I need to get home and rest already." She didn't budge.

"Oh really? You're just going to lie there? You want me to carry you back huh? We'll see about that." I smirked a little as I pinched her nose. "This should work."

After a few seconds Aera flung back up again. Puffing and breathing heavily.

"Hey you." I smiled.

"Wha-what happened?" She asked as she heard the sound of running water. "Why is the waterfall running again?"

"I don't know." I smiled lightly. "I just threw a few rocks at it and then it started running again. Haha no just joki-"

"Really? Wow that was really easy then. I can't believe it! Even I could've done that." Aera's face beamed as she cut me off. "Ryouga you're amazing."

"U-ugh yeah…sure." I looked at her strangely and then turned away.

"Well I'm going to go get the water now." Aera got up and quickly ran back towards her house.

"I wonder if they will remember everything again. She says she's going to get a bucket but she really is just worried about the family isn't she?" I smiled to myself as I said that. While waiting for Aera I sat down and kept reading the book. I looked at what the next ordeal might be. If I remember correctly the next legend was about the items in the pond. As I flicked over to the other page and started reading Aera came running back.

"Hey. Hey! They remember everything! They asked me if I was already finished" Aera smiled cheerfully as she said that while holding her bucket.

"Ah well that's a relief. Anyway hurry and obtain your water, I'll just stand here since I can't help you." I closed the book and pointed towards the waterfall.

"Yeah yeah I know, geez don't rush me. What are you? Master Blaire?" Aera stuck her tongue out at me and headed towards the edge of the cliff. "Alright here goes."

"Hey don't fall off now, that's going to hurt a lot." I called out to her while sitting down with my legs crossed.

"I know that!" Aera screamed back as she ties a rope onto the handle of the bucket.

"I don't think that's a good idea. The waterfall might be too strong for you; you'll just get pulled in along with that bucket." I called out again.

"Be quiet Ryouga! I know what I'm doing idiot!" Aera yells again into the air as she starts to lower the bucket down the cliff.

"She's calling me the idiot?" I muttered under my breath as I watch Aera trying to retrieve her bucket of water. I really want to help her but if she doesn't get it herself then she won't regain her memories.

I sit there quietly as I look at her struggling futilely to pull up the bucket of water. I thought at least the bucket hasn't fell off yet. Strange really, anything could happen in a world like this I guess. I keep looking as she tries her hardest to pull the rope up…really? Is it THAT hard? I close my eyes for a little while, looking at this same scene is starting to get boring.

"Ryouga…Ryouga" I hear someone call my name. "Hey, it's nightfall why are you still here?"

"Hmm?" I rubbed my eyes and looked up at the blurry dark figure in front of me. "What?"

"Hey Ryouga, it's dangerous at night. Let's go home." A warm hand took mine and pulled me up. It was Aera.

"Huh? What about the Spirits? And the water?" I asked sleepily.

"Oh? I did all that without you." She smiled a little and started to pull me towards the stairs. "Aha I told you I was finished gathering the water and was going to go to Goura's Gate."

"Really? I don't remember at all." I scratched my head a little.

"Well you did answer 'yeah yeah yeah' and then you started to doze off a bit." She explained. "I also said that I was going to go home straight after and that you should go home as well."

"O-oh really?" I asked in a confused tone of voice. "I don't recall this."

"In any case we'll get a good night sleep and start the 2nd ordeal tomorrow." Aera said kindly. Even though it was dark and I couldn't see her face. I had the feeling that she was smiling at me.


	17. Trial 2: Talk About Useless

**Talk About Useless**

In this village there are 7 superstitions that have been passed down from generations to generations, for so long so that they have also been considered as legends. If all 7 legends are fulfilled, you get to be with your destined one forever. To regain what is lost by the Spirits, you must complete 7 ordeals in order to make the equivalent exchange. The second is to craft a mighty spear using only materials from the lake and capture the largest fish with it to offer as a sacrifice.

"Nghhh…that was a good sleep~" I yawn out loud while rolling out of bed. "Geez, I can't believe I've got another 6 of these trials to go. Just pulling up that bucket yesterday wore me out."

"Aera! Wake up! How long do you plan on sleeping in?!" I hear Tatiana yell from down stairs. "Come on! Everyone's waiting for you."

"Give me a break…Can't I just take one days rest?" I groan. The room then fell silent but I hear some murmurings downstairs.

"Aera, honey. You're not doing something naughty upstairs while thinking of Ryouga are you?" Lynn's enchanting voice floats upstairs. "Is that why you're reluctant to come down, Sweetie?"

"I'M UP!" I throw my covers up and immediately jolt downstairs. "I'm not doing anything of the sort!"

"Ehe, good morning Aera." Lynn smiles at me deviously. "Oh my. You're looking a little flushed. Is something the matter?"

"N-nothings the matter! I-I wasn't doing anything!" I try to retort. Why am I even feeling flustered? I wasn't like I was doing anything wrong.

"Looks like you're finally up." Ryouga's voice came from behind me. "It's about time too."

"Grrr. What was that? You perverted-girly-haired idiot?" I glare at him. "And just when I started likin-"

"If you've got time to spew comments like that we should begin the next trial immediately." Ryouga signs and then makes his way to the table while holding the book in one hand. "Like I said before these trials are connected with the legends so the second one will obviously by involving the lake."

Everyone slowly gathers around our dining table and sit themselves down. It seems that they were all ignoring my pouting, go figure. Ryouga then begins to explain to everyone how I have to forge a spear out of only the lake materials and use that to capture the largest fish. As soon as he said that everyone turns their heads to me with a look of What?-This-girl-can't-forge-weapons-OR-catch-fish-even-if-her-life-depended-on-it. Those sympathetic stares were correct though. I've never gone fishing in my life and not only that I have to catch it with a SPEAR? And one I forged at that. How in the world am I going to catch the biggest and strongest fish? I sigh dejectedly as I think about the consequences. I'll have to keep making new spears if they're not strong enough and how will I even know which fish is the biggest. I guess it's not called a trial for nothing…

"And that's about the gist of it." Ryouga then closes the book. "Any questions Aera?"

"Uhhh…I can't do any of those things." I heave out a long sigh.

"…we'll aren't you useless?" Tatiana grins.

"W-what? I am too useful." I retort in frustration. "I can do a lot of things."

"Like what? Eat all my food and break all my machines." Orin laughs jokingly.

"H-hey! You're making it sound like I'm a huge glutton of a scatterbrain!" I pout.

"I don't know how you managed to land a man like Ryouga." Blaire laughs a little at how accurate the definition is.

"Ahhh! Enough! I'm going to go gather some materials now, don't you guys try and help me." I quickly got up and ran towards the door.

Geez. Everyone is always thinking I'm a huge klutz and that I can't do anything. I'll show them! I'll be able to regain my memories all by myself and prove that I am completely independent. I walk quickly towards the pond while pondering about all my achievements in life. Well that one time when I was bug catching with Orin I caught a bigger ladybug than he did. Also there was that time I finished all my food first and Blaire said he was proud of me…Gosh, these don't sound like something I should be gloating about at all. I reach the area of the pond only to find that the old man fishing there was gone…and I was going to ask him for some pointers too. That's weird he's always fishing there no matter how late it is…and I see him here every day when I walk past. It's still bright out but something is giving me the chills.

"W-well better get foraging." I say out loud to make myself calmer. "Okay. First I need some stone. Yeah I'll just get a piece from the bottom of the lake...Yeah, remember the last time you tried diving Aera? How'd that work out for you?"

I pace back and forth next to the lake…just how in the world am I going to get a chunk of stone from down there? Breaking off a piece from the edge would require a lot of energy and some tools. Diving to the bottom to find a broken piece is fine…but how am I going to get it up to the surface because it's going to be very heavy. Unless I just pick little pieces of stone but I doubt that will make a good spear. ARGH! Why must my life be so hard? Okay, okay, okay I brought my hammer so maybe I can use that to somehow get a chunk of stone from the edges. Alright whatever I'll think later. I then proceed to remove all my heavy clothing only leaving my undergarments. I'll need something to store the stones in. I took a look around to see if anything could help me until I peer down at one of my thigh-high stockings…I never liked the colour white anyway.

"This is going to be cold." I think aloud. "Well here goes nothing."

I dip my toes into the water and slowly slip myself in. I cling to the edge with one arm and hold my hammer and stocking in the other. Slowly I made my way around to the deep end of the lake. I lower myself a little more into the water and proceed to start knocking the uneven stones with my hammer. Before the pieces would drop to their doom I quickly catch them and put them into my stocking. I keep hammering away for what felt like hours. My arm was growing impossibly sore from swinging my hammer and I felt like I couldn't hold my grip on the rocks much longer. Feeling that I've gathered a sufficient number of stones I slowly sidle my way across back to the grassy edge.

"Ughh so tired. I feel like my arms are going to fall off." I complain as I try to pull myself up. "God. Did I always weight this much? U-Uwaahhh!"

My hand suddenly gave in and I sank into the water.

"Aera!" I hear Ryouga's voice as I flail around trying to find the edge of the lake. "Hold on! Take my hand!"

I reach out towards his hands. His eyes widen as I pass him my stocking full of stones and my hammer.

"N-NO! Give me your hand, you idiot!" He exclaims as he quickly tosses my items onto the ground. "Ugh I can't wait anymore."

Without further notice Ryouga dives into the water as well. He grabs my by the waist and holds it tight with one hand so that I would stop flailing. With the other he drags both myself and him back onto dry land.

"T-thanks." I stammer while coughing out some excess water.

"Idiot! You could've drowned, you know that?!" He hits me on the head swiftly while trying to catch his breath. "Those stones you could've have gathered anytime! If you were tired let them go. I can't believe how stupid you are! If you were to lose your life then this would all have been meaningless. What would've happened if I wasn't here HUH?! I came later because I thought you wanted to blow off some steam but really, Aera?"

"S-sorry." I respond in shock. "I just wanted to prove…that I was useful..that I could do things on my own. I've already been a big enough burden as it is so I thought-"

"Ugh, you idiot." Ryouga sighs but then suddenly gets up and throws me a towel. "Hurry up and get changed."

"Okay." I answer without defiance while quickly dry myself and putting back on the majority of my clothes. Ryouga picks up my hammer along with the stocking filled with rocks and starts to walk away from the pond. He stops for a second to let me catch up to him.

"You must be tired." He says with his back facing me and then proceeds to lightly pat my head. "Good job. You did well."

I stare at him in disbelief for a second. Such a warm feeling.

"Alright! I'll do my best to craft the spear as well!" I smile with a sudden burst of energy.

"Hmph. I look forward to it." Ryouga laughs gently.  
_

**Note from Author: You guys can probably tell that I've lost some mojo for this story. It was kind of spiraling out of hand and took a turn at 'confusing/dragging on forever' road instead of going straight towards 'realistic ending'. Anyways I'll continue slowly just for the sake of ending it and some fans wanted me to keep writing so HOPE YOU GUYS AREN'T TOO DISAPPOINTED. I seriously have no idea where the past me was intending to go with this story lols.**


End file.
